High school is just peachy here in the Peach State
by Lunara7
Summary: Maximum Martinez is not a normal girl; she has wings. She thinks she is the only one as she struggles to hide them from everybody else.But is she? At the same time, she has to survive high school in Georgia. Read to find out! Fax later! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfic so don't judge. Enjoy, I will update as often as I can. Also I made them move to Georgia so that I could make them go to real places, so they go to Walton, which will be my high school. Enjoy!)**

Max point of view

I couldn't believe it. I was leaving my beautiful home in Arizona for _Georgia!_ _Freaking Georgia_! Right now I am stuck in a green minivan with my parents and my incredibly annoying sister, Ella. God! That girl can talk.

We finally pulled up to a nice looking, light green house. As soon as the engine turned off, I started running towards the house so I could get the best room. I ran up the stairs and looked into the first room, then the second. I finally reached the third room and looked in.

This room had a walk-in closet, its own bathroom, and a balcony towards the back. The balcony looked like something from a Disney movie.

"This is my room!" I shouted as I walked over to the balcony.

"No fair," Ella shouted," you always get the biggest room!"

I stood on the balcony and looked out. We had a nice sized back yard and when I looked to my right, I could see another balcony on the neighbor's house about 10 yards away. I hope the neighbors are nice.

Fang pov

"Nick!" My mom shouted up the stairs. I suppressed a groan at her use of my real name." We have new neighbors; they're coming over here for dinner tonight!" I went to go take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I threw on some nice-ish clothes that would easily conceal my wings, yes wings, and headed downstairs. My Mom was frantically pulling a casserole out of the oven. Without even looking up she said, " There you are, Nick, could you please set the table. The neighbors will be here any minute."

Without even answering, I started setting the table, wondering what the neighbors were like. Just then the doorbell rang. Here we go.

Max pov

" Hey Max!" my mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What!"

" We are going to the neighbors house for dinner tonight. Please put on something relatively presentable." I tried not to groan. All I wanted to do was sleep after the long drive here. Oh well.

Nonetheless (he he funny word), I came out of the bathroom with a blue and white striped tee shirt that would hide my wings perfectly. Yes, I did say wings. My wings are dark brown at the top and get lighter as the go down until it's just white with little black specs. As soon as I came out of the bathroom, Ella grabbed me and pushed me back in to put makeup on me. Of course, this was not my idea of fun, so just in case; she tied me to her vanity chair.

"You need to look hot. The neighbors have a boy your age." She said, winking at me. I just rolled my eyes, not bothering to ask how she knew this.

Once she was done smearing gunk on my face, we went downstairs. We met up with my mom, who was wearing a pretty, purple dress, and my dad and started walking to the neighbor's house.

A middle-aged woman with olive skin, shoulder length dark hair and sparkling blue eyes opened the door when we knocked.

"Hi, I'm Renee Walker, This is my husband, Rich," she motioned to a middle- aged man with tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes, " and these are my children; Monique," A girl with mocha colored skin and beautiful chocolate- brown eyes, "and Nick." She gestured to a tall boy, my age with olive colored skin, long black hair, and piercing black eyes that had tiny gold specks in them. Nick was wearing all black and an emotionless expression. He had frowned slightly when his mother said his name. This must be the boy Ella was talking about. At that moment I was sort of glad that she had insisted on me wearing make-up. I looked up and found myself staring into his eyes. Suddenly I got butterflies in my stomach and found myself wondering if I could ever get him to go out with me.

"Max! Snap out of it! I know he's-," I looked up and Nick was smirking at me with the most irresistibly annoying expression on his face. Monique and Ella were giggling into their hands and the adults were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked

Nick, Monique, and Ella all nodded at me simultaneously. I groaned and blushed. Nick still had a smirk on his face. He looked like he knew exactly the dialogue that was going through my head when I had my little outburst.

"I'm Valencia Martinez and these are my children; Max and Ella and my husband, Jeb." My mom said, breaking the awkward silence and motioning to us each when she said our name.

"Please," Mrs. Walker said, "come in." We all followed her inside to a modern, wooden dining room table. I sat down between Nick and Mr. Walker. Mrs. Walker then brought out a huge casserole and salad bowl and placed it in the middle of the table before sitting down in between Ella and my dad.

After dinner, I followed Nick up to his room. It was all black with a white carpet. Almost everything in his room was black. He had a black acoustic and electric guitar in the corner, the comforter on his bed was

black; the beanbag chair in the corner was black, etc… Then I noticed the balcony. I walked over to it and looked to my left, where there was an identical balcony about 10 yards away. My balcony.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle and I whipped around.

"Nick!" I yelled. He winced.

"Call me Fang."

"Fang?"

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Interesting name," I mumbled. He instantly changed the subject;

"Is that your balcony?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. He nodded.

"Ever played 'Call of Duty?'" he asked. I laughed.

"Hun, I invented that game."

"It's on." He grinned.

**(So? Love it? Hate it? Review! And thank you to my awesome friend and editor, Katie for helping me with this story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! This chapter is REALLY short and awkward. I will try to have chapter 3 up by tomorrow. Also this entire chapter was written by my awesome editor and friend, so if you like it, PM her, her username is thinkpink6399. That is all. Enjoy!)**

Max pov

When we finally got home from the Walkers I was a little embarrassed from earlier but satisfied because I had kicked Fang's butt in Call of Duty, which had wiped the adorably irritating smirk right off of his face. Satisfied I turned on my music and started dancing around my room to We Are Young by Fun. A quick glance at my clock revealed it was 9:12, definitely time for me to get in the shower. I turned my music up really loud so I could hear it over the water and hopped in. The next song that came on was Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. I stared singing along and it went a little something like this:

"Hey I just met Fang and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe." I know, I know a little pathetic but hey, who can blame me?

Just then I heard a sort of snicker then a crashing noise coming from my balcony. Quickly I threw on my blue, fluffy bathrobe and walked outside to investigate. There was no one out there. I figured I was just getting a little paranoid (I mean bird-kid with wings that is hiding from the rest of the world, no reason for paranoia, none at all) so I walked back inside and figured it was just a raccoon or a squirrel or whatever else lives here in lovely Georgia.

Fang pov

I was hanging out in my room wondering if what I thought Max had meant by her little outburst was actually what was going through her head when I got distracted by the song We Are Young blaring from next door. I flew (yes flew, I have wings or did you forget already?) over and landed on Max's balcony, which is where the noise sounded like it was coming from. As soon as I landed the song changed to Call Me Maybe, I was about to fly away when I heard the funniest thing I have heard in a while. Max started singing. Don't get me wrong; she actually has an amazing voice. Maybe we should ask her to join our band. Anyway, she changed the word you to Fang so it sounded like this:

"Hey I just met Fang and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe."

I tried to contain my laughter but it was really hard. A little snicker escaped and while I was trying to get myself to calm down, I tripped over a metal chair she put out there (smooth huh? I should be a ninja!). I then heard footsteps, so I stood the chair back up and was really still so I would turn invisible (yes I said invisible, I'm a kid with wings, does this stuff still surprise you?), she walked outside with wet hair wearing nothing but a fluffy blue bathrobe. She stood there for a few seconds then walked back inside. Seconds later I flew away.

Back at my house I realized that I had just about gotten conformation for what I was wondering about earlier. I also realized that a girl had kicked my butt in Call of Duty, which is not acceptable, I was getting soft. Even if it was a really hot girl, all the more reason to invite her over for a rematch. Not yet though, I don't want her to know that I know that she likes me. This is going to be very fun.

**(Ooooooh, cliffy. Again I'll try to get the next chapter posted tomorrow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N; Sorry that chapter 2 was so short, this one's not much longer. Anyway I will try to have chapter 4 posted tomorrow but after that I'll be gone for a week at sleep away camp [maybe some of you have heard of it; it's Camp Mikell, up in Toccoa and it is the best camp ever!] Anyway u r not allowed to have your phone or anything at camp so I wont be updating, besides tomorrow, till the 9****th****. I know, sad right? Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and by the way, it's like the beginning of October. Enjoy)**

"RING! RING! RING! RI- SLAM!" I hate my alarm clock. Ugh, it's my first day as a junior at Walton. Yay, notice the sarcasm.

I rolled out of bed hopped in the shower. When I got out, I just threw on my black Paramour tee shirt, some skinny jeans and my black converse. Ella, however, had on a hot pink ruffled blouse, a white miniskirt, and way taller than necessary, white heels. Not to mention that she straitened her hair and put a ton of make-up on her face.

Fifteen minutes later, I was getting on the bus. I didn't know anybody there. I finally sat down next to a guy my age with pale skin, strawberry- blonde hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Hi," he said, pulling out his ear buds," I'm James, but everyone calls me Iggy"

"Hi, I'm Max Martinez."

"Are you the girl who moved in next to Fang?"

"Yup." For the rest of the bus ride we just talked about random things. When the bus pulled up to the school, I followed Iggy to the office so I could pick up my schedule. After thanking Iggy, I went up to the front desk and said

" Hi, I am Maximum Martinez, I'm new here." She just nodded and handed me a schedule. It said:

Homeroom: Brown

1st period: Science, Jones

2nd period: History, Granson

3rd period: Band, Kolt

4th period: P.E., Netter

5th period: Math, Wineson

6th period: English, Janks

7th period: Spanish, Hornota

Not bad. I started walking to homeroom. When I finally found Mr. Brown's class, I walked up to the desk and said,

" Hi, I'm Maximum Martinez, I'm new." The room suddenly got quieter and I could feel everyone's gazes on my back. I heard a couple of snickers from the back of the room and I whipped around.

" Gotta problem with my name?" I was answered with complete silence. I turned back around to face the teacher just in time to see that he had been smiling slightly.

" Alright, Maximum, you can sit there in the back between Nick and Jeff." Mr. Brown replied. I looked back to see both Fang and Iggy scowling at the teacher's use of their real names. I walked back to them and said,

" Hey."

" Hi."

" Yo."

" What does your schedule say?" Iggy asked. I repeated it to them.

" I'm in all of your classes except Science, History, and Math." Iggy replied.

" I'm in all of your classes except Science." Fang said.

" He speaks!" I exclaimed. He just rolled his eyes at me.

Mr. Brown started writing stuff on the board and the kid on the other side of Iggy immediately started whispering in his ear. Mr. Adams heard the talking and turned around to see who it was. When he saw it was Iggy and the guy next to him he turned back around and didn't say anything.

I tore out a sheet of paper and wrote:

_Doesn't he find that rude? I mean Iggy and that other guy are talking during class and he just doesn't care. I know it's only homeroom but still! Why does he get special treatment? Is he rich or something?_

Or something…Iggy's blind stupid!

_You're kidding right?_

No you idiot! P.S. nice singing in the shower last night

_What? You heard that? Ummmm…what exactly was I singing?_

Well it sounded a lot like Call Me Maybe but instead of you, you said Fang…

Just then the bell finally rang and I turned to Iggy and said, " So, who wants to show me the way to Jones's classroom?"

**(A/N: Review reiveiw review review review review, please. I hope I have a lot of reviews when I get back. *Hint hint*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late. It's really short cause I kinda had to rush it. Sorry. I'm off to camp now so I'll update in a week)**

Oh no, I thought as Fang opened his mouth to volunteer to take me to science. It would be soooo awkward. Please don't please don't please don't.

"I will." Darn. "My science class is right next to yours."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. He seemed to have noticed my hesitation because there was a trace of a smirk on his face.

Silently, I followed Fang out of the room. I guess he knew I wasn't in the mood for talking because he left me alone. We finally reached a classroom that Fang said was Ms. Jones's classroom. After saying a brief 'bye' to Fang, I walked inside.

I walked up to the teacher and said,

"I'm Maximum Martinez, this is my first day."

"Okay, you can be lab partners with Sarah over there." She said gesturing towards a girl with chocolate brown hair pulled back into braids. At the sound of her name, she looked up from her book and smiled at me.

I walked over and sat down at her lab table. She was still beaming at me as I said,

"Hi, I'm Max."

"I'm Sarah." She was really nice and smart. If I didn't understand something(which was common) she would explain it to me in a way that dummies like me could understand.

When science was over, I asked Sarah to show me the way to Mr. Granson's room. Once we got there, I said goodbye to Sarah and walked in.

I saw Fang and started walking towards him, but stopped dead in my tracks. A girl with red hair and a very very short skirt was batting her eyelashes at a very annoyed Fang. I saw Fang get his phone out an write a quick text before stuffing it back into his pocket. Just then, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see a text from Fang.

**Help**

Oh, I thought, so now Fang needs my help huh? Well it's a good thing I'm such a forgiving person… and how did he get my number? I don't remember giving it to him.

Stealthily, I sent back_, do u hav a gf_? He looked up and gave me a look of confusion and annoyance; but quickly shook his head no. I walked over there and sat down on Fang's desk.

"Hey baby," I cooed, giving Fang a peck on the cheek. He stiffened slightly in surprise, but said Hi back. I leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"Just play along, now smile like I said something cute, good." Just then, the red-head-wonder decided to intervene.

"I thought you were dating Katie."

"I broke up with her last weekend." Just then the teacher walked in and everyone scrambled to their seats. I did the whole introduce myself new kid thing and then went to go sit by Fang. When I sat down, Fang whispered, smirking

" Girlfriend huh?" I rolled my eyes. Oh well, I would explain myself and interrogate him after class.

**(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope I have more reviews by the time I get back * hint hint*.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys! Please don't kill me for updating so late. I really have no good excuses for it. Except, you know, my internet was down and I was at camp. Anyway, Sorry! Thanks to Katie, my awesome editor, couldn't have done it without you! Yes the character in this story named Katie is based on her. Hope you like!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride; James Patterson does, but I do own this amazing, but cliché story.**

History was soooooo boring. Mr. Granson is really really weird and he always starts lecturing us about the weirdest, most irrelevant things.

When History was over, I pulled out my schedule and looked down the list. I had Band next. Good, I was actually looking forward to band. Of course I didn't know the way to the band room, so I had to ask Mr. Emotionless-brick wall-Fang how to get there. He, of course, was in my band class also. Uuuuggghh.

On the way I decided to interrogate Fang about what happened back there. I mean what was with the whole girls falling all over him thing? Time for the first question.

"So Fang, who is that girl and why the heck did I have to rescue you from her?"

"Her name is Lissa and she has been in love with me since like sixth grade. At first it was nice but then in just got really creepy and annoying."

Wow. That's the most I have ever heard him talk. Next question:"Who is Katie? And why did you dump her this weekend?"

"Katie is my ex-girlfriend, haven't you gathered that by now? And the reason why I dumped her is between me and Katie."

When we got to the band room, I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Kolt. He smiled at me and said;

"Hello Maximum, what instrument do you play?" Without missing a beat, I replied;

"I play the guitar, sir." He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying;

"Did you bring your guitar with you today Miss Martinez?"

"Yes sir." I said, confused.

"Okay, all of my new students perform something in front of the class on the first day." I felt my knees go weak. Perform?

"O-Okay Mr. Kolt, I'll go get my guitar." I stuttered. What should I play? What should I play?

By the time I had decided on a song and grabbed my guitar, everyone was seated and whispering quietly among themselves, sending quizzical glances my way. All except Fang, who was staring strait into my eyes. Iggy was sitting next to him looking at me reassuringly. I nodded at them quickly before taking my place at the front of the room.

"Alright, This is Maximum Martinez and she is new, so she will be playing something for you today. Whenever you're ready Maximum." Mr. Kolt said. My heart was racing as I said;

"Hi, I'm Max, and I'm going to play 'gives you hell' by All American rejects." This was met by some cheers from a couple of people. I looked around one last time before starting and noticed that Lissa and her followers were sitting in the front row glaring at me. This was going to be fun.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song _

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along _

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

As I strummed the last chord, I looked around. The red head wonder was fuming, and Iggy was beaming at me. Even Fang looked slightly impressed, and from him, that's a lot. When the song was over, there was a split second where everyone looked stunned and there was dead silence. All at once, everyone started clapping and cheering furiously. I heard a couple of shouts of; "YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING!" and stuff like that.

I blushed slightly and turned around to put my guitar back in it's case. Suddenly I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Without looking up from what I was doing, I said;

"You know, Fang, you should really stop sneaking up on people like that."

"Why should I do that?" He replied coolly. I turned around slowly and said in a deadly quiet voice;

"Because some people might get really annoyed and accidentally kick you where the sun don't shine." This shut him up.

"Wow, you really shut him up, Max." I hadn't noticed Iggy standing right behind Fang until now.

"Anyway, we just came over here to tell you that we have a band called The Flock that's made up of me, Fang, and our little siblings. So, you in?" I was taken aback by the question. Did they really think I was that good?

"Umm, sure." I said.

"Good, come to Fang's house at 5:00 on Saturday night. And, uh, bring your guitar, of course." I nodded and followed them to our seats. Mr. Kolt just started yelling at the class for talking during my performance till the bell rang. Iggy, Fang, and I started walking to gym.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Good or bad, I don't care! I want to know what you think. I will update as soon as I can**.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I feel terrible! My amazing editor, Katie, who is mentioned in this chapter, went to camp and didn't tell me but that's okay. Also mentioned in this chapter are my friends: Emily, Allison, and Anna. I know I haven't seen you in forever Anna, but I miss u! Also the girl named Ruth is me, but she's not really important so far. I changed the names of the teachers so thats not their real names. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a little short.)**

**Disclaimer: Since I am a 13-year-old girl and not a middle-aged man, I obviously do not own Maximum Ride. **

On our way to gym, we passed a poster:

** HALLOWEEN BASH!**

**NEXT FRIDAY, OCTOBER 30!**

** MASK REQUIRED!**

I scoffed;

"Halloween bash." Iggy looked at me in surprise;

"Usually the girls go crazy about it." I just rolled my eyes. We finally reached the gym room and I walked over to the teacher to introduce myself. He handed me a Walton tee shirt and a simple pair of blue p.e. shorts. I went to the locker room and changed. When I got back, the teacher was saying;

"Alright class, today is a track day. We will go outside to the track and you will run 5 laps, then assemble by me. Okay? Go." I smiled; running was one of my favorite things to do.

I easily ran my 5 laps, and was the second one done, next to Fang, who had finished a couple of seconds before me. I went over and sat next to him. When I sat down, he said;

'Not bad, Martinez."

"Not bad yourself, Walker." I said with a smirk. The next person to finish was a really beautiful, tall girl with long, blonde hair and kind, blue eyes. She saw me staring and came over;

"Hi, I'm Emily. You must be the new girl, Max." Wow news travels fast at this school. Emily told me that she played basketball at Walton and is a model, but she was really nice. I talked to her for a while, while Fang just watched, not saying a word like usual.

When everyone was finally done, Mr. Netter stood up and said;

"Okay, now that everyone is finished, we can begin. You will be racing each other in groups of 5, the winners from each group will then race each other until we have a winner. We will go Alphabetically. So Iggy, Katie, Lissa, JJ, and Ruth; go up to the starting line." Four girls and Iggy walked up to the starting line.

"Ready, begin.' The teacher said. All 5 immediately started running. One girl, Katie I think, was in front, But Iggy passed her right before the finish line. Lissa of coarse had been in the back. The teacher called five more people to race. A small girl with brown hair named Anna won. Then the coach called five more;

"Emily, Max, Dylan, Sam, and Sarah." We got up and went to the starting line. Fang said a quick 'good luck' before I stood up.

"Ready, go." I started running. Dylan and Emily were right behind me, so I started running a little faster. Then Dylan passed me. _Oh no you didn't._ The finish line was a couple of yards away and I suddenly sprinted across, beating Dylan by a foot. He looked surprised. When I sat down by Fang again, he said;

"Usually Dylan makes it to the finals."

"Well I don't see why everyone is staring at me, hasn't he been beaten before?"

"Not in the first round, he is the football captain, but I always win the finals."

"We are really being modest today aren't we?" He just smirked. Five more people finished the race and a girl named Allison won, she had long, chocolate brown hair and glasses, she was modestly denying her win, so she seemed pretty nice.

Then it was Fang's turn. He confidently walked up to the line and waited for the word. I could see all of the girls swooning over him, except Emily, who was continuously glancing at Iggy. Hmmmm.

"Ready, go." I don't really have to tell you who won. If you guessed Fang, good job, you have been paying attention, if not, you are an idiot. He won by a long shot, not even trying to go easy on the others. So that's how it's going to be.

"Okay, If our finalists: Iggy, Anna, Max, Allison, and Fang would please come up to the starting line." We all went up and Fang smirked at me;

"Good luck." I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that plainly said: I'm not going easy on you like I did with Dylan. His smirk faltered for a split second before returning, just as confidently.

"Ready, go." I immediately started running towards the finish line. Fang was just barely in front of me and I started sprinting. He immediately started running faster, matching my pace. _Dang, this boy I fast._ I saw the finish line and just in time, put on a small boost of speed, without using my super speed of coarse, beating Fang by an inch. He looked at me with surprise. As did everyone else. The field was silent.

"Well, Max here just beat our champion runner! Let's give her a round of applause." There was a moment of complete silence, then everyone started whooping and clapping. Several people came up to congratulate me. Fang must have been champion a very long time.

"No one has beat me in a very long time" speak of the devil.

"Well then it was about time somebody finally beat your ass." He grinned.

"Language!" Emily shouted from a couple of feet away where she had been talking to Iggy. I started laughing and Fang kind of grinned. That was the second time today that the emotionless brick wall grinned. He must have seen the shock on my face because he said;

"What, isn't a guy allowed to smile?"

"Not emotionless brick walls." I retorted. With that we started walking to lunch.

**I will try to post chapter 7 soon, but it will be sometime after this Friday. Sorry. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Plz ;)**

**Also I saw ****that I have 735 veiws and only 10 reviews. How hard is it to click the blue and white button that says REVIEW and write a short response! Sorry, just kinda flipped out for a second. But really, REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I saw that some people put a question of the chapter, so I'm going to start doing that: What is your favorite animal? I like Dragons, yeah dragons. Go sue me. **

** ~Ruth**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey guys heres the next chapter. It's a little early so your welcome. Also my friends Katie, Emily, and Sarah, who are also in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome book series, considering the fact that I am way too busy to actually write a book and live as an author.)**

Chapter 7

When we got to the cafeteria, I got four slices of pepperoni pizza, two slices of chocolate cake and a huge salad. I looked around, saw Fang and Iggy sitting at a couple of tables away and walked over.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting down. Iggy looked impressed

"Wow, you eat almost as much as us." I looked at their plates; they each had five slices of pizza, three slices of pie and two apples. Wow.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one." I quickly replied. Then Ella came over with Nudge. Ella just had a salad, but Nudge had as much food as Fang and Iggy. Again; Wow.

"Omg, Max! You actually eat! Most of the other girls get like an apple and that's it. I don't know how they get by! I mean food is energy right, so how do they stay awake. Ooh, you know what else gives you energy? Caffeine! Coke has a lot of caffeine. I could really use a coke right now! Or maybe a mountain dew! I love mountain dew. Do –"

"NUDGE!" we all yelled. Oh my gosh that girl can talk! I think she said it all in one breath too. No wonder she's friends with Ella. We all laughed and talked until lunch was over. Next was Math. Ugh. I don't know if I said this already, but math and I have a pretty complicated relationship. Kinda like fang and I. Once again, Fang and Iggy walked me to Math. They both obviously hated Math too. We walked in and I introduced myself to the teacher, Ms. Wineson. She was pretty nice to me but I could tell that she could be very strict.

She told me to sit down in the back, next to Fang, and I walked over. The rest of Math was pretty uneventful; Fang and I just passed notes the whole time.

When the bell rang, I walked with Fang and Iggy to Dr. Janks's class for English. Once again, Fang and I just passed notes the entire class time. Then we had Spanish. I was actually pretty fluent in Spanish since my mom is of Hispanic origin, so I knew most of the words and phrases that we were learning already.

When the final bell rang, I went to my locker and got everything I needed for my homework and walked outside. I walked behind the school where no one would see me and unfurled my wings. They were dark brown at the top and slowly got lighter as they went down until they were white with tiny brown specs. I took off and started flying home.

When I got home, Ella, who had taken the bus, was eagerly telling Mom about her day at school. When I walked in, she turned around and said;

"So how was your day, Max? I heard you beat Fang in track at PE today."

"Yeah, it was about time someone kicked his butt."

"He was the champion for three years straight!" I shrugged.

"Did you use your super speed?" Ella sounded accusing.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. She scoffed. Oh, did I forget to mention I had super speed? Sorry. After I finished my homework and had a huge dinner of the best lasagna in the world, I went upstairs to my room. I walked over to my balcony, snapped my wings open and took off.

Flying felt great after my long day of having my wings strapped against my back. I don't know how long I was flying but I eventually found myself landing on my balcony. I changed into some sweats and a tank and fell into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.

Fang pov

Most kids take the bus home from school, or have clingy overprotective parents that drive them. Mine, they shoved me out of a tree and told me to fly my dumb ass to school. And hey, I'm not complaining I mean busses reek and parents are just, well you know. You know how some people count sheep? Well I count birds. Weird habit unless you're a freak bird kid that's also viable to be hit by a delta airplanes going like 10,000 miles per hour. I speak from close experience.

So anyway, I've counted about three red tailed hawks, a brown thrasher, and OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT? About a mile ahead this enormous bird flying surprisingly gracefully at alarming speeds is circling through some clouds.

"Hey Ig? What's that up ahead?" I shout over the wind. "I'm freaking blind you idiot!" You can always count on Iggy to be a fist full of sunshine. "Oh yeah. Well, there's this giant bird thing up ahead." "Why not ask it out or get its number? It's probably the only girl you could charm, considering it's physically impossible for the both of you to talk." Iggy said ever so jokingly. "I'm investigating."

I needed to make sure that the insane scientist that made Ig and I hadn't gotten out his make a monster kid kit again. Sure enough, my endeavor led me to a suspiciously fashionable airborne friend that lacked a beak and talons. Wait what? Is that Max? I barely recognize her from the expression of pure bliss on her face. Just the she turned around and kicks me where the sun doesn't shine.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I said painfully holding my crotch.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SNEAK-wait what are you doing up here? Is that Iggy?" Max said her face in shock and incredibly flustered.

"Yes that's Iggy. And let's not forget that other dude that that you just so pleasantly kicked in the groin. You have an interesting way of saying hello…."

"I can't say I didn't warn you!"

After a long pause, I say "so wings, huh?" I know pure poetry right?

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**

**QOTU: What is you favorite song?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Max POV**

After a really awkward goodbye, I land and "nonchalantly" enter my house with all the grace that can come from tripping over a lawn gnome (which for the record I still think are possessed). I run upstairs ignoring mom's cheery hello and slam my door. I should really go back and apologize, but im too friggin confused to really do anything. Plus, I have to act like a rebellious teenager sometimes or people will start to get suspicious.

So fang and Iggy, wings. Didn't see that coming. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Everywhere I go it seems that mutant mix ups follow. Kinda reminds me of a certain lame vampire series. I guess the only question now is how to take it. Should I avoid them? I don't think I could, considering they're in a ton of my classes and Fang of course had to be my neighbor, plus I'm not sure about my feelings for Fang. Stupid teenage hormones. I could run away and change my name to NOTABIRDKID, but I think there might be some holes in that plan. I guess I'll have to do what every other winged teen would and face my problems. Who knows? Maybe this will turn out okay and ill gain some friends and we'll live happily ever after. Yeah right.

**Fang POV**

"Dude, I'm blind, but even I can tell your face is red. Ask her out and skip this awkward guy talk before it gets ugly," said Iggy. Sometime I wish he was deaf too. We were playing call of duty in my room. For a blind kid, he was surprisingly good at video games.

"Shut up man. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on! Let me be your 'wing man'! Ha! Get it?"

"You're gonna get it you don't shut your mouth! I see how you look at that Emma girl. I hear shes a model. Isn't she a little out of your league?"

"Her name is Emily, dipthong, and she's actually really nice."

"Yeah, well you're not exactly Mr. nice guy are you now?"

"I remember a time when you didn't open you're stupid mouth. So how are you going to ask max to the dance?" Just then I noticed Iggy's phone was lit up in his back pocket.

"Dude, who are you calling?"

"No one!" He said quickly. A little too quickly….. Who cares? Not a big deal.

**Iggy pov! Oh snap!;)**

Well after that awkward encounter with Fang and Max I could just tell that Fang wanted to have one of those heart to heart guy things. Yes, guys do that too. I knew the topic on his mind was Max and I could tell that she really liked him, so I decided to play cupid and call her while we had this special heart to heart, oh barf! I also knew that Fang wasn't gonna start this convo on his own so I decided to give him a little nudge in the right direction.

"Dude, I'm blind, but even I can tell your face is red."

"Shut up man I'm not in the mood." I know im supposed to be that supportive best friend, but how many times do I get to hang anything over Fang? Lets have some fun with this!

"Oh come on let me be your wing man! Ha! Get it?"

"You're gonna get it if you don't shut your mouth! I see how you look at that Emma girl. I hear she's a model. Isn't she a little out of your league?" He always new right when to put a stake in the conversation.

"Her name is Emily, dipthong, and she's actually really nice."

"Yeah well you're not exactly Mr. nice guy are you?"

"I remember a time when you didn't open your stupid mouth. So how are you going to ask Max to the dance?" Just then he looked over at my back pack and noticed my phone was on….well, hell!

"Dude who are you calling?"

"No one!" I said quickly, a little too quickly, whatever he didn't look too worried.

**Max POV**

Just as I was in the middle of trying to make math out of numbers, the perfect little distraction came in the form of a Green Day ringtone. Ella poked her head out of my closet, she was going through my clothes AGAIN, but when I hear her dive back in I pick up and turn on the speaker. I hear Iggy's voice and tune in. How many guys did Ella give my number to? Knowing her, she could have published it on the morning news. Anyway, after the 'lovely' meeting we had 3,000 feet in the air, there were some things that needed to be said, so I listened. It seemed like a butt dial, but hey, a window into the mysterious world of Fang is not a big thing to complain about.

Just then Ella reemerges from the depths that are called my closet.

"Did you just hear that?" she exclaimed.

"No, what?"

"Iggy was talking to Fang and it sounded like Fang was blushing."

"What, really? M r. emotionless brick wall, blushing? I am definitely not hanging up now!"

"Shut up man I'm not in the mood." Ok that was Fang, and he sounds kinda irritated. Can't say that's out of the ordinary.

"Oh come on let me be your wing man! Ha! Get it?" Here's Iggy trying to pull off of a pun. It sounds like Fang is interested in someone, I wonder who…..shut up brain!

"You're gonna get it if you don't shut your mouth! I see how you look at that Emma girl. I hear she's a model. Isn't she a little out of your league?" Emma? I don't remember an Emma…and trust Fang to know exactly what to say to make Iggy shut up.

"Her name is Emily, dipthong, and she's actually really nice." Oh! Emily, he's right she is really nice! I may see if I can play cupid here…..hmmm….

"Yeah well you're not exactly Mr. nice guy are you?" Wow, Fang is feeling especially nice today isn't he?

"I remember a time when you didn't open your stupid mouth. So how are you going to ask Max to the dance?" MAX! DID HE JUST SAY MAX?

"Dude who are you calling?" Oh, Iggy's gonna get it once Fang realizes it was me.

"No one!" He said a little too quickly, and then he hung up on me. I think it's time for me to go over there and have some fun, oh god! Not that kind of fun! Stupid perverted teenage mind!


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey guys. My friends Emily, Katie, and Sarah and I were really in the mood for writing so we stayed up all night writing the past three chapters so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns, not me)**

**Chapter 9**

**Max pov**

The next day was pretty uneventful. I tried my best to avoid Fang and stuck really close to my friends. I decided it best to stick with numbers. I've narrowed my 'pack' down to Katie, Nudge, Sarah, Ella, Ruth, and Emily.

"I can't wait till tonight! I have tons of stuff planned!" exclaimed Sarah at lunch. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Am I missing something?" I looked around puzzled to find Ella as the guilty party.

"OMG! I totes forgot to tell you! We're having a sleepover tonight at our house. Don't worry; I made sure your room was clean before I called." She said through a mouthful of pastrami sandwich. "She lives like a pig sometimes!" I smiled cheerily and gave her a 'playful' kick to the shin.

Later that night, I was setting out popcorn when the doorbell rang. I walked over to answer it, when I was trucked over by a slippered Ella.

"Hey giirrrlllsss!" everyone herded in and the party started. We started out with a new episode of Dance Moms.

"Noooooo!Chloe totally deserved to win!" Sarah interjected.

"This show is complete crap! Its totally fake!" Screamed Katie.

"And demeaning to women!" I yell. "Enough of this. Let's go upstairs to my room and hang there.

**Fang pov**

"Come on man, it's time for a brovention. I invited our friends and some guys off the football team to come to your house tonight. We'll have fun, it won't be gay, and you'll get over your girl problems." Leave it to Iggy to invite himself over. Who cares? My parents are out of town as usual, so the house is free. Nudge is at some sleepover so what the heck.

I'm taking out the trash before the guys get here and hear a bunch of voices coming from max's house. OH AWK! She has friends over too. How am I gonna keep the guys in the house with a ton of hot girls next door?

Everyone gets here and we go up to my room and all cram in and start the video games and just talk about guy stuff, and surprise surprise! It wasn't actually that interesting, or at least until Xavier pulls out the brilliant idea to play truth or dare.

"Alright Dylan, truth or dare?"

"uhhh, truth"

"Wuss!" Yells Iggy.

"Of all the girls at school, who do you want to take to the school dance?"

"Fang, don't kill me, but I've been pickin up some good vibes from that Katie girl."

"No problem dude. She's open season." To tell you the truth, it did sting a little. We had dated for a while, but we just had too many communication issues….. plus I met Max.

"so fang? Truth or dare?" said Dylan

God this game is annoying. "dare."

"truly a man of many words. Wanna help me out Iggy?"

" I dare you to ask max out to the dance, but make it really sappy."

My face went pale. That kid better have good insurance, cause when I'm done with him he'll be glad he can't see the damage. The other guys were grinning and looking up at me like I was gonna back down. Hell no! That would ruin my rep. I'll just make it look cool like I was gonna do it anyway.

"fine"

**Max pov**

We're in the middle of a star 94 sing along session dressed in tank tops, sports bras, and sophies while painting nails when Ruth pipes up." I think it's time for a prank war!"

"God no!" I scream. The last thing I need is to call the fire department at three in the morning a week after school starts.

"it'll be fun!' Katie grabs her phone to text Dylan.

"I'm not sure…..it seems kinda mean. I've seen how this stuff works, and it usually ends up with either someone in the hospital or a dramatic pregnancy." Emily says. Everyone looks at her sadly.

"Em, you're awesome, but you need to learn how to live a little!" Nudge chuckles.

"Its all set! The official prank war has begun!" Screams Katie!

Just then Ella looks out my balcony, screams, and quickly pulls my blanket over her head, covering her exposed navel. We all had mixed reactions to the whole Fang standing on the balcony thing. Most girls were like Ella and covered themselves but Katie ran into the bathroom crying. Must have something to do with the breakup stuff.

I stroll up to the door calmly shoving on a bathrobe. "Pervy much?" I shout at him. "If you haven't noticed, and I'm sure you and your guy friends have, I'm in the middle of a girls only sleepover, and unless I'm missing something, you're not invited!"

Fangs stony expression doesn't falter as he opens the door and gets down on one knee.

"Maximum Martinez, ever since I met you, I haven't been able to focus on anything and I haven't been eating or sleeping lately. I've had this sucky feeling in my gut for a while, and I'm no doctor, but I think It's called love…. Will you please go to the dance with me?"

I was taken aback. This wasn't Fang. Since when does he express emotion? I could tell something was up and began looking for hidden cameras. It was dark, so I couldn't tell. Maybe he really does like me? This sounded more like a marriage proposal, but what did I know about love? I notice how long ive been thinking when Fang speaks up.

"I kinda like an answer, as long as it's not another kick to the groin…."

I take a leap of faith "sure. Why not?" not exactly Shakespeare, but who cares? Plus I'm trying to make this more casual. We say good night awkwardly and turn in.

"EEEEIIIIIIIEEEE! Max totally has a date to the dance!" Ella screams.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Please with Dr. M's Chocolate chip cookies on top!**

**QOTU: What is your Favorite flock member? I Loooooove Fang.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hi! It's me again! Once again I did nothing with this chapter; Katie did all the work. I feel kinda bad for not helping her with my own story but she's so enthusiastic about it so I just let them all have fun with it. Anyway, here's the next chappie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride though I wish I did)**

Fang pov

Well after that humiliating experience was over I decided to go back and give those guys a piece of what they deserved. Especially Iggy, he was so dead beyond belief. Although I guess it was partly my fault for picking dare, but really? Who does that? Luckily she said yes, but still one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life. Now she probably thinks I'm a perv because I was out on her balcony while they were all wearing sports bras, but how was I supposed to know? I wonder if Iggy knew Katie was over there too…..he probably did and just wanted to embarrass me more. Great, just great! On the plus side I did get to see Max in a sports bra. She looked really good in it, too. And the way her eyes lit up when she saw me, she looked so beautiful, oh my god! I did NOT just think that! It's a good thing Iggy can't read minds or I would be so dead right now.

I looked over at Dylan and Iggy to see him rolling around laughing on the floor. Pretty soon those tears of laughter would be tears of pain. But first I needed to figure out what all this laughing was about, I was 80% sure that they couldn't read minds, but I needed to double check.

"What's all of the laughter about dude?" I growled.

"You mean besides the fact that you just embarrassed yourself in front of the girl you broke up with your girlfriend for? No reason." Iggy managed to gasp out in between laughs.

"Actually I was also laughing at the expression on his face," most people who know me think that I'm an emotionless brick wall, but my closest friends know that my eyes can tell you basically everything I am thinking. I still can't figure out how to control them, ugh, "his eyes went from angry to freaked out to like totally in love to embarrassed in the course of five seconds."

"You picked up all that from his face?" asked Xavier, we hadn't been friends for nearly as long, "All I saw was a wall of hate and future pain coming at me."

"Well you have to pay attention to his eyes; he still can't control those yet. I bet you I know exactly what he was thinking about. It started out with-"

"You say anything about what your theory of my thoughts was and Katie will have a ton of things to say to you later, starting with, Fang let me listen to the convo where you admitted you liked me. " "You recorded that?" Dylan screamed

"I record all of my convo's," I said calmly, "a lot of them make very good blackmail material."

"Whatever Fang, instead of being mad at us you should be mad at Max," Xavier piped up, "if she hadn't come here then you wouldn't have broken up with Katie, and you wouldn't have fallen for Max, and we wouldn't have anyone to tease you about, and the last 10 minutes would never have happened." I don't know what I was thinking at that moment but it all seemed to click for me.

"You're right, and to get Max back we should prank all of them," I said, "but first we have to kidnap all of them except for Max without her noticing." At that moment I heard a shout come from outside of my house. I looked out the window and saw Katie in a bush; she always was very clumsy, with the other girls except for Max around her. Well that was easy. Unfortunately, they were all armed with eggs, toilet paper, water balloons, and a sharpie. Before Katie had gotten all the way out of the bush the guys and I were out the door and surrounding them. I seemed to have a weird effect on Katie, when she saw me she got all tense and a look and pain and fear flashed through her eyes. It seemed as though she wanted to run but couldn't, Ruth tried to help her and to stop the bleeding but there wasn't much she could do. This made Dylan's job easy, he just grabbed them and they didn't seem to notice until he was halfway back. Pandemonium arose but in the end we got all of the girls.

When I walked inside the first thing I noticed was that Dylan's shirt was wrapped around Katie's arm and she was trying to discreetly glance at his abs. Oh gross! But hey, my plan was falling into place, and I didn't even have to go over there and get the girls. What luck!

Max pov

I woke up surrounded by countless pillows and peanut butter pretzels (my favorite snack, right behind choc. Chip cookies) littering the floor. Something wasn't right. My mind flashed to the night before, when Katie had administered a prank war. Annnd Fang had… you know.

I yawned and looked around. Empty sleeping bags were strewn about like gross dead caterpillars. Ella's make-up was also everywhere. What the…? I looked up to see a beach bucket perched above the door. Nice shot, Ella, but you aren't fooling me. After sneaking a glance around, I unfurl my wings and carefully snatch the bucket. Was that flour? That would've been a huge mess. At least I wouldn't have to clean it up.

I slipped on a hoodie and sweatpants and made my way downstairs, avoiding the carefully placed tripwires and water puddles. I walk outside and see a collage of smashed eggs, toilet paper, mustached lawn gnomes, and popped water balloons all in front of Fang's house. Oh crap! Did the girls go and do something stupid last night? I thought I made it clear that I needed to be in on any prank, and this is why. Don't they know that the best pranks are carefully thought out and not just thrown around willy-nilly? Speaking of which, where are they? I walk around the back of the house and see Nudge and Ella tied to lawn chairs asleep with a whole bunch of random makeup on their faces. They look like a circus threw up all over their face! I woke them up with a quick shake.

"Ahh!" they screamed in unison.

"Relax guys; it's just me," I whispered, "now I want you to tell me, using only whisper voices so the guys won't wake up, what exactly happened last night."

"Well, everything started after you went to sleep. We all really wanted to prank the guys even though you said that we had to wait, so we found toilet paper, eggs, water balloons, and a sharpie to go prank the guys," Ella began, "it was all going great until Katie tripped and landed in a bush. She screamed and I guess Fang and the guys heard us because the next thing we knew we were surrounded."

"But there were four of them and six of you. Why didn't you just kick their butts and get out of there?" I wondered, I mean seriously. Helpless much?

"Well you seem to forget that Dylan and Xavier are on the football team, Fang is surprisingly strong, and Iggy has freakishly amazing senses, even if he can't see. Plus Katie's arm was bleeding because she scraped it up falling into a bush and also when she saw Fang she sort of became paralyzed, stupid breakups. Ruth of course was trying to help her so it was very easy for Dylan to grab them and sling them over his shoulders and run inside. Emily started to run after them but Iggy grabbed her and ran in too. After that all heck broke loose. Nudge and I tried to run back to the house to get you and Fang grabbed us both, that guy is incredibly strong, and Xavier grabbed Sarah and they took us in. When we got in Katie, Ruth, and Emily were all tied up in a row of chairs, and they were tied tight too, there was no possible way for them to escape. Soon they tied up Sarah, Nudge and I. We were all in a row facing them and Dylan had his shirt off, it was wrapped around Katie's arm. They all had the scariest looks on their faces, almost like they had some evil plan cooked up that they just couldn't wait for us to be pawns in. Fang, Iggy, and Xavier left Dylan to watch us while they went over to your house. They were gone for a while but when they came back they had all of my make-up with them. I knew this was not gonna end well…"

Fang pov (the night before)

At Max's house we set up a ton of booby traps that hopefully a half asleep Max will stumble into when she wakes up. She looked so pretty when she was asleep, almost peaceful, and I was so tempted to lean down and kiss her. I kept gazing at her for so long that I didn't notice Xavier whisper something to Iggy and I didn't notice Iggy crouching down until he was right next to Max's ear. I wanted to scream but I knew we couldn't make too much noise otherwise Max would wake up. So I clenched my jaw and waited to see what Iggy was going to do.

"Fang loves you Max," I heard him whisper; "you don't know how badly he wants to kiss you and how in love with you he is. He broke up with his girlfriend for you and he loves you. Fang loves Max, Fang loves you." At this point my fists were clenched and my entire body was tense. As soon as we got out of that house Iggy was so completely and entirely dead.

"Man your face is as red as a tomato. If I had any doubt about how you feel about Max I definitely don't anymore," Xavier whispered. Oh he was gonna get it too. After all of the booby traps were set up I saw Iggy grab some of Ella's make up.

"Maybe a couple of our new friends can get some makeovers," he said. Oh perfect! But he's still so incredibly dead! We walked back to my house and I decided I would save the beating up the guys for later. I walked inside and Katie was sobbing quietly in Dylan's arms. Ummmm….can you say awkward? As soon as he noticed us he shot me a look of, what else was I supposed to do, and tied her up again.

"Make over time," Iggy said with an evil grin on his face.

We took Ella and Nudge and did a two on one makeover. After we were done they looked pretty awful. We took a pic so it would last longer and tied them to lawn chairs outside. Then we headed back in to deal with the other girls.

Max pov

"….and that's all that I know. The other girls are still in there somewhere," finished Ella. By this point I was furious. I knew what I was going to do.

"Alright girls I'm going to untie you and you are going to go back to my house. Please clean up all of the booby traps that the boys so lovingly set up. Make sure to be extra super careful. Nudge where do you keep your make-up?" I asked

"In my bathroom, under the sink," she replied without missing a beat. I untied them and they began to tiptoe toward my house. As soon as I saw them go inside I formed a plan. It would get all of the girls out, except for maybe me. Oh well, I could deal with that. I tiptoed through the house until I found Katie, Sarah, Dylan, and Xavier. Dylan and Xavier were asleep on the couch while Katie and Sarah were slumped over in the chairs they had been tied to. There were little water balloon pieces everywhere and the girls looked like they had fallen asleep in wet clothes. Quietly I tiptoed up to them and covered their mouths while I shook them awake, they still screamed but this way it was muffled so that the boys didn't wake up. I untied them and gave them the same instructions that I gave Nudge and Ella and they left. I tiptoed up the stairs and walked into Nudge's room and saw Iggy conked out on Nudge's bed with Emily standing in the closet with her arms tied above her head staring at me in wide eyed fear. She was also kind of crouched over and she had tears in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" I whisper screamed

"He tickled me for hours and hours and I laughed so hard my stomach hurts. Stupid boys," she whispered sadly. I untied her and told her the same thing I told everyone else. Now I only had to find Fang and Ruth and then these guys were gonna get it bad! I figured the only other place Fang would be is in his room, and since the boys all seemed to have a captive my guess was that he had Ruth. If that girl was in any physical, mental, or emotional pain he was in HUGE trouble! My guess was correct and he was in his room, also asleep on his bed. Ruth was tied in a chair sobbing quietly into her knees that she had pulled up to her chest. Oh he was so dead!

"What the heck happened in here?" I demanded.

"He played call of duty for hours then put horror movies on in an endless loop. For the rest of the night I went between feeling terrified and feeling so awful for those poor families," she whispered. She is such a sweet girl! I let her go and told her to go help the others, then went into Nudge's bathroom and pulled out her bright pink nail polish, an unused razor, and her make-up. It was time for sweet, sweet revenge. First I painted Dylan and Xavier's finger and toenails bright pink, making sure to take the nail polish remover with me. Then I shaved all of the hair off of Iggy's legs; finally I gave Fang a total and complete makeover. Making sure to take pictures of my work I walked up to Fang and wondered how to wake him up. I decided to freak him out more I would make out with him and as soon as he woke up I would use my super speed to get back to the house so he would think he had a dream about making out with me. Perfect!

So I began, Fang's lips tasted surprisingly good…stupid brain! This is only to get back at him! When I felt him began to wake up I quickly flew back to my house and showed all of the girls the pictures. It was the best start to a prank war ever!

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if you are lucky I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Reviews help me post faster. So review for the sake of the boys' reactions! Please!**

**QOTU: If you had a super hero power what would it be? Mine is Telekinesis. What's the lamp doing all the way up there? *****Innocent smirk***


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: Hey! So again, this chappie was entirely written by Katie and Emily and her sister: Rachel. Welcome to the team Rachel! Anyway I'd like to thank ****TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub for actually reviewing. Luv ya! Anywho, you will see the boys' reactions and the girls are going dress shopping in this chappie; it's pretty awesome. So read on!**

**Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own Maximum Ride, but Katie, Sarah, Emily, Rachel and I do own this story.)**

Fang pov

I opened my eyes in confusion. I had just had the weirdest dream about Max, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, I'm just saying it was kind of weird. Getting out of bed I remembered last night's events. I looked up expecting to see Ruth tied to a chair asleep, but the chair was empty. I could only think of one possible explanation, Max. Oh well, at least we probably covered her in a bunch of crap. I decided to go brush my teeth before waking the other guys up. I walked into the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. Instead of seeing my normal Fang face I saw this random guy with a bunch of make up on. Holy crap, that guy is me! Max is so gonna get it. Hmm….my kill list continues to grow. Yes, I have a kill list, like you don't? The list is:

1. Lissa (she's annoying)

2. Iggy (we all remember why)

3. Dylan (see above)

4. Xavier (see above)

5. Max (that doesn't mean I don't still love her)

Quickly I washed all of the goop off of my face but knowing Max she probably has a picture somewhere. Oh well I will get it back somehow. I went to go wake up the guys and see how much damage she had done. First I walked into Nudge's room where Iggy had been. Looking at him it seemed like Max had left him alone, and then I noticed his legs. She had shaved them! Poor guy, he would be wearing jeans for a while. I woke him up and after multiple cuss words (first when I woke him up, then when he noticed Emily was gone, then when he noticed his legs) we went to go wake up Dylan and Xavier. I walked in there and they had the same initial reactions as Iggy, but instead of putting make up on them or shaving their legs she had painted their nails bright pink. I thought that would be easy to fix but Max had taken Nudge's nail polish remover with her and none of them had sisters so I guess they were stuck wearing gloves and close toed shoes for a while. All I have to say is that Max better lock her doors at night because she has four guys out for revenge.

Max pov

You'd be surprised how long it takes to recover from an all-out prank war. Let me tell you, it's longer than a two-day weekend. My mom came home tired from a dog's surgery and saw the whole mess and totally chewed me out. I got grounded for a week! Literally! Grounded meaning I'm not allowed to fly until I have 'walked out my wrong doings' or something! I'm not having too many issues with that though because Fang and Iggy just walk with me.

So anyway we were all at lunch hanging out and just talking about the prank war and stuff. I've started to notice the group was getting a little big. Is this called popularity? I wouldn't know, but who cares? I see that Sarah and Xavier have been getting really close lately, same with Katie and Dylan. I can tell Iggy hasn't made his move on Emily yet. Man, this thing is starting to feel like one giant like quadruple date, or like in one of my mom's soap operas, where everybody dates everybody, but without all the pregnancies (thank goodness).

I'm in the middle of listening to Ruth tell me about her cousins party, when Lissa, the redhead wonder, has to poke her stupid, spray tanned face into our conversation.

"I'm just gonna squeeze in here," she says sitting right between me and Fang. Um, rude much? Everyone goes silent and waits for the drama.

"So Fang, have you been asked to the dance yet? I've been asked plenty of times, but I put them all on hold just in case that certain someone wanted to…" The nerve! Everyone knows he asked me!

"I understand how words travel slowly through that ginger head of yours," I interrupted, "but it would take a complete idiot not to know FANG ASKED ME!" I emphasized the last part. Lissa looks over as if just noticing me. Ugh! That (insert curse word of choice here)!

"Ohhhh, hey Max!" she cooed, "Didn't see you there. Hey, your last name is Martinez, right?"

"Yup," I say, not in the mood for her cheery comeback.

"But you're not Hispanic!" Racist much?

"No duh!" I say using all my will power not to kick her perfect legs in the shins.

"That's sooo weird! Right guys?" She gets an awkward silence. "I mean no offense Max."

"That's fine. I think pig noses are weird, so were even." I say putting on my nicest smile and gritting my teeth. Everyone burst into laughter. Iggy even spit milk out his nose. Lissa looked dramatically taken aback and looked to Fang for him to stand up for her, but he was too busy chuckling at Iggy. She abruptly stood up and left to join her MANY guy friends and left. Down with the queen! Ginger: 0 Max: 1!

Fang pov

I shrugged. Girls will be girls, you know. After the disposing of my lunch tray, Max, Iggy, and I made our way toward math and sat in the back.

"Iggy," Max started, "Why wear jeans? It's perfectly sunny today!"

Iggy slid down in his seat. "It's, uh, kind of cold in Science. The AC must be broken or something. Oh well."

Max smiled. She obviously knew something was up. Well duh! She was the one that did this, "Riiiight," she said.

The rest of math was uneventful, with Algebra and Calculus mixed in. The only thing I really got from today's lesson is not to be a math teacher.

In the hall I met up with Dylan and Xavier. They were wearing leather gloves and sneakers. To everyone else they were just trying too hard to be cool, but I knew what was really going on with them. They also seemed really paranoid and looked like they hadn't slept in a while. After what happened to me a few nights ago, I probably looked that way as well. Was that for real, or some strange dream? I mean I know the stupid make up thing happened but I wasn't sure if the Max making out with me thing was. It felt so real but, I just figured I shouldn't be eating pizza so late at night… or flying into a house full of girls.

English was a blur. Don't get me wrong, I get average grades, but I'm not the greatest with words. When I try to say what I mean, it comes out in sort of a mess. That's why my next class, Spanish (a mixture of words, proper grammar, and a whole new language), normally got the best of me. Good thing I had Max near me, because without her I might have been in the, uh, lower level class, with kids that don't necessarily take to learning very well. I couldn't understand why I would have to learn this. If I ever came across someone who didn't know English, I would put it into some translator and just use that.

Max pov

When I had finally shoved my stuff (1 textbook, 4 binders, 2 notebooks, and a poster board) into my now bulging backpack, I found Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella and proceeded to walk along the cracked sidewalk toward home.

"Can I have a copy of the picture of Fang you took Friday?" Nudge whispered to me. "I plan to hang it up in my locker!"

"Later, all right?" I giggled as pulled up the last zipper. "Anyone up for Sundays at Coldstone?" My response was a series of hoots and hollers, along with a satisfied head nod from Fang. I suddenly get a text from Sarah:

_all the grls r going dress shopping macys 2nite. U in?_

Dress shopping? Barf! I'm about to politely decline when Ella snatches my phone with a shriek of delight.

"I know a girl who was killed that way!" I yell at her.

"OMG! Dress shopping! It'll be sooo much FUN Nudge!"

"You don't even have dates!" I say quickly grabbing at her wrist unsuccessfully.

"Nudge, Ruth, Emily, and I are going stag and are having a girls night. Hopefully we can pick up some partners while we're at it!" Says Ella as she quickly manipulates my phone. "Plus I need to make sure YOU look presentable!" I groan and go into a pure state of 'I hate you but your kind of right.'

"Wait," Pipes up Iggy, "Emily's going alone?"

"She sure is!" God! What is wrong with Iggy? After he says good-bye to us because he has some club to go to at school or something, we finally get to cross the street to Coldstone. And surprise, surprise I'm officially exhausted. We all get in line together and wait till our turn. I order my usual: chocolate fudge brownie with cookie dough and rainbow sprinkles.

"Max!" screeches Ella, who by now has ordered a smoothie, "Don't eat so much or you won't fit into your dress!" Leave it to Ella to forget my hyper fast metabolism while embarrassing me to the highest extent. I groan and take a huge bite in rebellion.

Fang pov

After I get home I realize I only have like two days until the dance and I still don't have a tux. I realized this right after Iggy mentioning that it wasn't a costume party. Stupid school budget! What kind of school has a Halloween dance and doesn't go all out? Well anyway, I WAS going to go as an angel of darkness, but now I'm just going to have to settle for a rented suit. Knowing Max, she wasn't particularly picky, so I'm guessing I'll just borrow one of my dad's fancy ones. It's not like he'll be around to miss it.

I call up Ig and as him if he wants to hang or do homework or something. As usual, he was already planning to come over after his dumb school thing. You know, this might be a good time to get back at him for that dare….. Maybe I'll give him a purple nerdy blazer or something to wear for the dance. It's not like he'll exactly know…..but then I decided to just beat him up instead. That way he won't be totally embarrassed in front of Emily. Too bad he doesn't show other people the same courtesy….hint, hint.

Max pov

You know, I heard a story about a kid who hooked himself up to a jet ski and his friends dragged him through the water. That was probably a million times more fun than my dreadful situation at the epitome of all things girly. I sat in a chair of dressing room 3 as I watched the other girls giggle and twirl as they tried on countless dresses. I had already just vetoed like, five of Ella's dresses for being WAY too short and showy (mom would kill me), and on top of that, Nudge would not stop talking about some reality show she saw about high school proms.

"And THEN the other girl totally tripped her and…" I tuned her out and checked my watch. Only 5:45? Man, I never thought just staring at things for 20 min would be so hard. Suddenly, Ruth came out in a GORGEOUS navy dress, and I must admit, she looked HOT! Not in a bad way, but she looked really graceful and elegant. It took ten minutes for us all to convince her that this was the one, until she finally paid the cashier and came to my boredom rescue. Later, Katie found a super cute satin pink dress that fit her perfectly and had just enough flair to give it that sparkle.

Emily and Sarah finally showed up late from homework and basketball practice and began looking. Sarah was super psyched, but Emily seemed distracted. She told us she didn't know if she would come or not because she didn't have a date and she could be studying for a history test instead, but she tried on some dresses anyway and settled on a classy maroon one. Sarah immediately threw on the most dramatic red dress and knew right then, that it was 'the one.' While they were deciding that I quietly slipped out to make a phone call.

"Hey it's Max," I said when Iggy finally picked up the phone.

"Oh hey Max, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you were gonna stop being such a nub and ask Emily to the dance? I know you really like her because you butt dialed me or something when you were talking to Fang and that came up. You know she's considering not coming because she doesn't have a date yet. And I can see the way she looks at you in P.E. just ask her already you idiot! "

"Xavier better look out cause you're gonna have guys all over you!" yelled Katie from inside. Trust her to be the one screaming that in the middle of a store.

"You really think so?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"I know so. And if you don't act fast you're gonna end up in the friend zone."

"What's that?" asks Iggy.

"It's when a girl looks at you but she only sees you as a brother or a lamp. So here's what you are gonna do. Write her a note and shove it through the vents in her locker. I'm assuming you are still at school for whatever club you have after today so it will be easy for you to get to the lockers."

"Ok, sounds good. Bye," Iggy says while he hangs up

Right when I walk back in Ella comes out of her dressing room to return a few dresses and when she sees me empty handed, she immediately starts dragging me through a maze of clothing racks and fashionable shoes. Ugh! She and the others start crowding around to 'help' me find a dress. Ella pulls out a purple dress and asks my opinion.

"Nice, but where's the rest of it?" It was way too short and I usually prefer to not have my entire cleavage showing. The girls shove me in a dressing stall and I'm marooned with a rainbow of fabrics. Too short (Ella), too bright (probably Ruth), too many sequins (Nudge or Sarah), pink (really Katie?), and lastly, an actually really nice white one that not too short, but I would still be able to kick some shins if needed. Probably Emily picked this one out. I emerge in the white one and everyone immediately stops gossiping. It seems like they all hate it until Nudge says,

"Wow. Just, wow." That's the shortest thing I believe she's ever said. All the girls transition into oohhs and aahs and for the first time I feel pretty. I know, Maximum Martinez, a girl who would rather die than paint nails, feels pretty. I can't exactly say I don't like it….

**(A/N: Hope you liked. Review please! I will try to reply to any reviews in the future. Also, I have posted four QOTUs and none of them have gotten answers so if this one doesn't get answered I'm going to stop putting them. K?**

**QOTU: If you were 2% Avian, what would your wings look like?)**

** ~Ruth**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Hola! Katie, Emily, Sarah and Rachel wrote this chappie; so basically everyone except me ;) yeah, so thanks guys. This one is pretty funny. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I can still dream about it right? RIGHT?) **

Max POV

The next morning I was feeling pretty darn good, if I say so myself. There was only one day until the dance, which means there was only one day to screw up this whole thing up, but you know 24 hours is a lot of time. I had a dress (that I actually felt pretty good about), I had a date (for once), Sarah was doing all the girls hair tomorrow (thank goodness for her), and nothing seemed to be going that bad. Then again something can always go wrong.

I walked into school the next day and Katie was standing at my locker waiting for me. She looked really upset and my first thought was that Dylan had decided that he didn't want to go to the dance with her. I was all set to kick his butt, but first I had to deal with Katie.

"Hey Katie what's up?" I asked her gently

"Oh, hey Max, I have some news for you. I don't think you're going to like it very much. I really wish that this hadn't happened. Please don't think that I'm making this up in a jealous ex-girlfriend way because I have moved on, but there is something about Fang that I think you need to know," she said. Fang? What could she have to say about Fang? I hope this isn't the news that is going to ruin my day and the dance tomorrow.

"What about Fang?"

"Well you know how at your party how he asked you to the dance really nicely and expressed emotions and stuff? I really don't like telling you this, but I know I have to because Fang hurt me too. The whole thing was a dare from Iggy. All of it, the asking you to the dance, all the stuff he said, everything was a dare. I'm really sorry, I almost made Dylan tell you because he was the one that told me but I decided you would rather hear it from a friend," she told me. While she had been talking I had opened my locker was putting my stuff away. My first reaction was to start crying, but I knew I would have time for that later. Right now I had some guys that were about to be extremely hurt. I slammed my locker door shut and walked towards homeroom, where I conveniently I sat in between Iggy and Fang.

I walked in the door and they were both in their seats. I strode into the classroom and stood over them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" I demanded.

"Say about what?" Iggy asked. So he was going to play dumb was he? I looked over to Fang but he was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Does any of this ring a bell? Party, Fang asking me to the dance, stupid guys playing truth or dare, me letting my guard down because I trusted you…. anything?"

"No Max that's not how it…." Fang began

"I know exactly how it happened. And you would probably rather go with red haired wonder, Lissa wouldn't you? Well fine do whatever you want, I'm past the point of caring," and with that I huffed out of the classroom and walked out of the school doors. After I looked around to make sure that no one was watching I lifted into the air and flew to this really cool creek I had found. I landed on the bridge in tears, yeah, yeah I know, tough girl Max crying, but it really hurt. I curled up in a ball and I don't know how long I stayed that way, but it was a while. I one of the leaves shift and looked around, but there was no one there. Just then I heard the bridge creak and I whirled around to see Fang standing there.

"Oh it's you," I choked out, "how long have you been here?"

"A while, enough to know that I totally broke your heart and that you are capable of crying. Also I know that whoever told you that story got almost all of the details wrong."

"Yeah? Then it wasn't a dare and Katie and Dylan were just making stuff up?" I challenged

"No. It was a dare…" he admitted sheepishly

"Exactly!" I shouted as I turned away tried to hold in a fresh onslaught of tears, "and how did you find me? I didn't tell anyone that I know about this place…."

"I kind of followed you here."

"Why? So you could rub it in my face more?"

"No, you don't understand!" Fang said helplessly. He looked like he really wanted to do something but didn't know what. So he decided to come over and hug me. I mean, you know, why not? Just go ahead and hug the girl whose heart you just broke, sounds legit. And instead of me doing the logical thing and shoving him into the creek and flying away in a huff I just hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder. I am getting way too soft! I really need to kick some butt soon!

"Max, let me explain," he whispered as I was still crying, "I broke up with Katie for you. I really do like you a lot. I was going to ask you to the dance anyway but I didn't know how, I'm not very good at talking. So while everyone was sleeping over at my house we were playing truth or dare and I picked dare. Iggy dared me to ask you to the dance and say everything that I do in my head, but out loud, which may have been exactly what I needed. Everything I said to you that night was true, I promise."

I looked up into his eyes and knew immediately that he wasn't lying. While I was trying to think of something to say without apologizing, he took matters into his own hands and leaned down and kissed me. Let me tell you kissing Fang while he was asleep was one thing, but when he was awake it was ten times better. When we finally pulled away I was speechless and I heard him mutter something like

"Definitely not a dream…"

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

...

Iggy POv

After Fang stormed out after Max, I realized there was something I must do. The note I had previously constructed was tucked in my purple folder (Yes, yes, I can FEEL colors, don't ask.) underneath my arm, needed to be delivered, so I headed for locker 221.

You know, for a blind kid, I like to think I have VERY good penmanship. Who do you think does most of Fang's English papers? Anyway, it's the actual words that messed me up. What am I supposed to say to a girl like Emily: beautiful, smart, athletic? Well, at least I assume she's beautiful… I wanted to make it something like this:

Hey Emily!

You. Me. Dance tomorrow. You in?

But after Fang reading over my shoulder (he's ALWAYS lurking!), he decided that wasn't adequate. After drafting, rewriting, copying, rereading, and about every other possible step, it came out to something like this:

Dear Emily,

I'm not really great at writing letters, but here goes: I've really liked you for awhile, and I hope the feeling's mutual, so it would be my honor to take you to the dance tomorrow. I may be blind, but I know my way around a tux, so don't worry.

Jeff AKA Iggy

I take a deep breath and slip the note into her locker. Every step I walk away I start to regret listening to Max more and more. I mean, no offense, but she is not exactly an emotions expert. On the way out I see Emily walking with Sarah. She catches my eye and waves, but I'm kind of embarrassed so I run into the woods instead, because I'm stupid like that. I'll cuss myself out later.

Max pov

I never knew it was physically possible to goon an insane emotional roller coaster in the course of five minutes. I wonder if this is why they make soap operas: to make everyone feel normal about their overly dramatic lives. The next morning I was still a little uneasy about the whole dare thing.

"I mean, why would he not tell me if it wasn't a big deal?" I said sadly to my reflection. I wasn't hoping for a response, so when it came, I was a little shaken.

"Maybe he didn't think you'd be so thinky about it!" I heard from my closet.

"Ella!" I scream.

"NO! I'm serious! Don't take things so personally!"

"Well I wouldn't expect YOU to think about things much, so I'm not surprised by your lack of sympathy!" I counter under my breath.

"You're just nervous because you have your first date with FANG tonight," she says, walking out holding a pair of my vintage earrings.

"OUT. NOW!" I get dressed and walk out the door to fly to school when I notice a note on my balcony door:

Can't wait till tonight!

-Fang

That was sweet, but it felt more like an apology attempt. I wait a minute until Fang comes out with his school stuff and when he does, I'm reminded of why I can never stay mad at him. He puts on that cute smile of his and Nudge comes out still trying to untangle her hair. I laugh and leap into the air, quickly spreading my wing while lunging forward. We soon catch up with Iggy, who looks like he didn't sleep at all last night.

The school had been completely transformed overnight, with new spider webs, tomb stones, and masks everywhere. Some seniors were already setting up scares and pranks for the freshmen in the bathroom.

"Boo!" shouts a teacher, dressed in some lame dead bride costume. I notice that everyone is wearing costumes. Well, almost everyone. Apparently we weren't the only ones who didn't get the memo.

"Hey Fang!" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Lissa, dressed as some sort of vampire. It's kind of hard to tell, considering she's wearing so little clothing.

"Iggy, Max." She acknowledges us with a bored expression.

"I thought I told you guys today the principle decided we could wear costumes! It must have slipped my mind! LOL!" She grins evilly, then catches a boy's eye and runs off.

"That-"I'm about to yell when fang interrupts.

"Follow me."

Fang pov

We round the corner of the school and exit through the back to the woods that make a semicircle around the school. Max looks severely annoyed, but I ignore her. She gasps as I pull a pocketknife out of my bag.

"Turn around." I say.

"Over my dead body! I trust you, but not THAT kind of trust you!" She leans against the wall with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Fine then. I'll do Iggy first." I walk up to Iggy and cut two holes in the back of his shirt that could look like they were just part of a costume. Iggy took out his wings, and BAM! An. I repeated and when I was done, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and I looked like we were just regular costumed freaks. We walked inside and were rewarded with lots of oohhsand aahhs. Iggy had disappeared in the crowd and I still had 15 minutes till homeroom, so I went to hang with the guys.

It seemed the whole football team was dressed as zombie quarterbacks. Dylan was telling Sarah and Katie about some fake blood trick he had learned, and I could tell they were not interested in the topic. I join in and just hang with them for a while. I could tell this was going to be a good day.

Iggy pov

Thanking Fang for the costume idea, I walk through the crowd listening out for Emily, who seems to be anywhere but where I am. The crowd is so thick and excited, that I am pushed right over against some lockers.

"Hey! Watch it!" A couple shouts say. Then someone yanks my arm to help me up.

"Careful there! Don't want to get stampeded." A girl says.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. Aren't you that blind kid?" She didn't say it in a mean way, more like she was asking if I was in the club.

"Yeah. Iggy."

"Cool. I'm a senior and the captain of the Walton girls' varsity soccer team. Do you know my sister, Emily? If you do can you tell me why she's been so upset lately?" She asked.

"Yeah I do. Do you know by any chance where she is?" I ask.

"Next to the door outside talking to Ruth."

"Thanks!" I say as I run off. I walk outside only to be pulled around the corner by someone. Oh crap. Emily.

"Oh, uh, hey. Um I was-"I stutter.

"Yes." She laughs.

"Yes what?" I say confused.

"I would love to go to the dance with you stupid!" Score! To tell you the truth I really wasn't sure if she would say yes because I waited so long. I was mid thought when she kicks me right in the shin.

"Owwww! What was that about?" I say clutching my leg.

"That was for the prank war. Invade my space again, and I'll aim higher." She said laughing.

I laugh along with her. This day was going to be fun.

**(Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is the dance. It's hilarious! I'll try and have it posted tomorrow. Please Review. Also no one answered the question of the update so I'm going to do one more just for the heck of it and if someone answers, I'll post more.**

**QOTU: Who do you think should play Fang if the movie ever comes out?**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post this earlier, I was out of town; sorry. Anyway, I finished Nevermore just now and it is Amazing! Read it when you get the chance. Not giving anything away. Here's chappie 13. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, though I wish I could at least take credit for Nevermore. )**

Max pov

Okay, so I am at the Halloween Bash Dance thingy. Or whatever it's called. And Fang is my date. Okay, so I know I sort of wanted it this way, but now it's just plain weird. Stupid teenage inability to talk around guys!

"So, want to dance or something?" Fang is awkward too.

"Sure." I say. We walk on the dance floor and of course, the music changes from fast to slow as soon as we get up there.

"Time to slow it down, folks." The DJ talks in a low, slow voice. Creepy, much?

"Have you ever slow danced before?" asks Fang.

"Never," I reply, blushing through all of the gunk Ella has smeared on my face.

"Well, then let me guide you." He takes me by the waist and I put my arms around his neck. I look over to see Xavier and Sarah kissing each other's lips off! Okay, exaggeration, but I still think the phrase "Get a room" should apply.

"Yo, get a room you two!" They look at me in surprise and blush. They then settle for Sarah just putting her head in his neck.

"You know, it isn't impossible for us to do that, Max," Fang whispers softly in my ear. Oh God!

Fang pov

Max and I are slow dancing. Can anyone say, awkward! But her hair smells like green apples and her dress is beautiful on her. Her wings don't even show through! Her mask is the perfect array of blues and purples and greens. Man, in short she just looks hot!

"Yo, get a room you two!" She yells. I look just in time to see Sarah and Xavier making out. She now has her head settled in his neck.

"You know, it isn't impossible for us to do that too, Max." I whisper softly in her ear. She looks mortified.

"Ummmm, I gotta make a stop at the ladies room. You know, the whole gotta powder my nose crap." She practically runs.

"You totally blew it dude!" Iggy comes over with two cups of punch in his hands.

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you try to get her to actually show affection." I am so pissed off right now that I don't even want to think about it.

"Okay, okay I get the message." Iggy starts walking away, when Emily appears.

"There you are, Iggy. I was wondering where you went. I thought you abandoned me. Oh, hey Fang. Is Max okay?"

"They had an awkward trying to get closer moment." Iggy explained

"Oh, I see. Look Fang, if I know anything at all about Max, it's this. She's totally not into mushy stuff and she's extremely terrified right now, because believe it or not this is her first real date. Try and slow things down all right?" Wow, maybe this is the way to get the scoop on Max, talking to her friends.

"Okay I'll back off a bit." I say.

Emily smiles and then turns around. "Oh, there she is! I'll go get her, you boys stay here." With that she runs off. Sure enough, there's Max. I can't really see her face, but her silhouette looks damn hot! God I have got to stop thinking that, if I'm not careful I may say it out loud by accident.

Max pov

After running to the bathroom with a lame excuse of "You know, the whole powder my nose crap." But exactly what was I supposed to say? I'm a bird kid with wings and this is my first date ever! Not to mention a date with another bird kid! Which by the way, I didn't even think possible….

On my way to the bathroom, I catch Katie and Dylan during a make out session. Major gross! Although I really want to make out with Fang, too. Stupid teenage hormones! Why don't I just get a room and have a train of guys coming in? Ew, gross who knows what kind of nerds would come in? How the heck did I get this off topic? Maybe I should just ditch and fly home.

By now I'm in the bathroom, in a stall and have my head in my hands. I want to so badly, but I just don't know how. Fang wants to so I should just sit back and let him make the first move… Oh damn my weakness! I'm just gonna walk in, shoulders back, head high and dance and cuddle and… Did I really just say that? Oh well, time to go back anyway.

I'm walking back, and Katie and Dylan are still lip locked. I sure hope they don't get stuck. I mean, can they even breathe? Although I am a little jealous, I really wish that was Fang and I. No! Stupid! Brain!

I'm walking to the gym, but my legs are starting to feel like jelly. Oh God, what if he sees me like this! Just then Emily walked over.

"Hey Max! Are you ok?"

"Don't know, Emmykins, she looks kind of sick." Sarah said from behind me, she just loves to sneak up on me.

"Emmykins…?"

"We all have names like that for each other. I'm either Sarbear or Pirates of the Saribean and Ruth is Ruthabaga and Katie is Kats. But back to your issue, what's the matter?" Sarah asked.

"She's too nervous to kiss Fang," Emily replied.

"Hey, I just don't know how to approach it," I protested.

"Yeeeeaaah. Right Max. Look, I know it's like totally petrifying, but you have to take charge. Show him that you can stand on your own two feet."

"But you also need to let your walls down now and then."

"Oh, that's perfect, Emmykins."

"Thanks Sarbear!"

"Wow, you guys give good advice." I am so glad we had this chat.

"No problem. Now go! And don't forget, they are gonna announce Halloween King and Queen," with that Emily joins Iggy and Fang. She and Iggy walk away holding hands.

"Good luck, Maxi! Ooooh, new nickname!" Sarah walks away, too. I swear those two could be twins. Well, time to face my fear.

Fang pov

Emily walks over to Max and I see Sarah waiting behind her. When she says something Max does this sort of flappy thing with her arm. Interesting…

"Dude who do you think has a chance of winning?" Iggy asks.

"Me and Max of course!" I reply

"Correction, Max and I. Get your grammar straight!" Sarah teases as she walks by.

"Come on Iggy, that punch won't be cold anymore, let's get another glass." Emily yanks Iggy out of the picture.

"Careful! Make sure no one spiked it." Max shouts as she walks by.

"Seriously? At a school dance?" I give her a look.

"Hush, they are going to announce the King and Queen."

Just then, Nudge walks up.

"You guys will never guess what I just did!" She looks super excited.

"What is it this time?" I ask.

"I rigged the voting machine! Just wait until you see who won!"

"Wait, you-"

"Quiet! It's starting." Nudge shoves her hand over my mouth. Max and I exchange a look.

"Alright guys! It's time to announce our Halloween King and Queen! Ladies first! Now in my hand is the envelope I'm going to slowly open it and look inside. Now is the time for a dramatic paaaaauuuuusssssssee. And the winner iiiiiiiiissssss, Lissa! Come on up here so we can crown you!"

Lissa has a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Nudge…" Max starts.

"Just wait!" Nudge squeals.

"And now for our King! I take the envelope. I open it slowly while you hope and anticipate. Now I know who it is, but you don't. We wait and wait and wait and wait and wait. Now I give you your Halloween King, Melllllllllvin!"

Melvin is a nasty dork who always picks his nose and drools everywhere. He does it on purpose to freak all the popular people out. When you think about it, it's actually funny. He walks up wearing a neon orange tux with ruffles on the lapels. Lissa has been bullying him for as long as I remember. This is just sweet, sweet revenge.

"Wait, what?" Lissa screeches. "No, there's gotta be a mistake! No way am I dancing with that!"

"Um Lissa, you have to!" Sarah yells. Lissa has been bullying her for years.

"Yeah, that's what a Halloween Queen does." I yell.

"Just hold your head back, I'm sure his breath isn't that bad." Max screams.

"Don't worry guys, I ate extra garlic pizza. Come on Lissa I made sure to be extra drooly tonight." Melvin says.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lissa screams.

Pure bliss, and by the look on Max's face she's right there with me.

**(Hope you enjoyed, I'll try and get chapter 14 up soon. And yes those are our actual nicknames. Please review or pm me!**

**QOTU: if you have a nickname, what is it? And yes mine is Ruthabaga. Like the food: Rutabaga. )**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not posting. I was being lazy. Anyway here's chapter 14. To make it up to you, I will have the next chapter up tonight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since I have not published like a million books, I am not James Patterson. I own nothing.)**

Max pov

When I open my eyes, I find I have an extreme prom hangover, complete with a splitting headache and everything. I roll over to look at my purple alarm clock I got last summer. 1:45! Gosh! I must have partied hard last night. All I remember was a horribly awkward flight home with Fang. Then again the whole night was awkward, I mean between Fang wanting to kiss me (not that I didn't want to kiss him), and the whole 1st date thing, and the Lissa and Melvin debacle (ok that was pretty funny) I barely had time to think. Ok, that's a lie, I did think, a lot, but just not about anything I actually wanted in my brain.

I reluctantly get out of my bed and walk over to the sink. I'm still in my dress and my face is covered in eye shadow, runny mascara, and eyeliner. See, this would not happen if Ella would only listen to my protests about make up my pillow would not look like a rainbow threw up on it. I groan, thinking about Fang and how badly I messed everything up last night. I walk to my closet, and as usual, there's Ella. She really needs to get a life.

"Hey what's up sis? How was your first date with Fang? You look terrible! I was just returning these flats I borrowed." she says, dropping them on the shelf. Why is she so peppy? I'm definitely not in the same mood and desperately need someone to yell at.

"Do you seriously not know how to ask before taking stuff?" I yell.

"God, I swear you are so stupid sometimes!" She looks hurt and runs out. I know it was harsh, but I'm not exactly in my 'happy place' after I wake up.

"I'll apologize later." I mutter and trudge downstairs.

A few minutes later Ella comes downstairs. She looks at me like she's ready for an apology but I'm not ready to apologize yet. I just give her a look and she groans as she pulls out her phone and types a quick message. A few seconds later she gets a reply and after reading it she storms out of the house without a back words glance. Eh, whatever she will be back later.

Fang pov

I wake up at 11:45 AM and pull on jeans and a Grateful Dead t-shirt. As I walk over to my desk I think about last night. What was up with Max? I open my laptop and see like 90 cabillion photos of the new Mr. and Mrs. Melvin and Lissa (couple name: Melissa). It was a funny prank, but I wonder who would have won for real. If it was Max and I she would have been mortified, but I would have liked it. It also would have been funny if Lissa and I won; Max is really cute when she is jealous. Argh! Why do I keep having these annoying teenage thoughts?! Someone make it stop!

I walk downstairs because I decided I need human company to keep me sane, and see Nudge attempting to make breakfast, while yelling at the toaster. And she's supposed to be the technology genius huh? I guess she's having an off day. In the living room, Iggy is out cold on the couch, surprise, surprise. I could tell he was having a good dream, and he looks very peaceful, so I dump a glass of water on his head. I never said I was a good friend.

"Holy crap! What is wrong with you!" he screams.

"Get dressed stupid!" I laugh. He walks upstairs grumbling. Ig has a whole set of drawers in my room full of his things. He's always coming over for one reason or another, usually to blow off steam from fights with his dad.

He pulls on jeans and my jacket then comes with me to the kitchen. He grabs a coke and 4 pop tarts then stops. He gives me one of those weird knowing looks of his (creepy!).

"Oh no!" he says. "You need another one of those guy talks! I'm out!"

"Come on man! I just don't know what's up with Max!"

"Max this, Max that. Gahh! Just get over her already!" he screams. I make a groaning sound and grab a couple of his pop tarts.

"Fine, I'll be Dr. Phil, but you better give me my pop tarts back. What seems to be the problem?"

"I feel like Max doesn't really want a real relationship."

"No dip Sherlock, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But she just needs time, I mean it was the girl's first date and you tried to make out with her, so my guess is yeah she's pretty freaked out."

"I guess. I just don't want things to be awkward." Iggy shrugs and starts chowing down. I see Ella storm out of her house. I think about following, but change my mind. I didn't need more drama in my life.

Max pov

When Ella never came home for dinner, I panicked. She's always home by now.I called her a million times but no answer. I asked everyone if they had seen her. I thought about calling mom but I couldn't tell her that I lost my sister. The only people I haven't talked to are Fang and Katie, seeing as Fang and I are sort of in a stalemate right now I called Katie, she didn't answer but I decided one of them had to know where Ella was and she lived the closest. I'm driving down Katie's street when I see police cars. I jump out of the car and start running (normally that would be stupid but super speed remember?)

A window had been broken in Katie's house and her parents were outside weeping. I go in through the back door to Katie's room, avoiding to police. There, I see everything; signs of struggle, rope, the smell of a gas bomb. It was all there. Katie had been kidnapped, and whoever did it had Ella too. Someone had my sister! What if I never saw her again, then the last thing I would have said to her would be 'God, I swear you are so stupid sometimes!' Who wants that to be the last thing you ever tell your sister? Not me.

Then it hits me, Ella is gone! I know I already knew that but the realization just comes over me and it's too much. She seriously might be dead in a ditch somewhere. I feel like I'm about to cry and I know that I have to get out of there. I leave the house and start running; I don't even know where I'm going until I stop at Fang's door. Not knowing what else to do I knock. He opens the door and I burst into tears, I'm sure he doesn't know what the heck is going on but instead of asking questions he just gives me a big hug. In that moment I finally have hope that everything is going to be ok.

**(A/N: ok hope you liked. Please review.**

**QOTU: Which of all of the characters in this story would you date? It's okay my feelings won't be hurt.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I have no excuse for not posting. I owe you guys. Anyway, my amazing friend and editor, who is also in this story, Katie, has started a Harry Potter fanfic. Her username is thinkpink6399, so check it out. I command you!**

**Disclaimer: I own a tootsie pop lunchbox (thank you white elephant exchange) but I do not own Maximum ride, that's all JP's.)**

**Fang pov**

I open the door and am immediately stampeded by a crying Max. I pull her into a bewildered hug and try to calm her down. Man, girls are really a piece of work. Single people have it easy. Iggy rounds the corner and sees us. He takes one look at the situation and gives me thumbs up while mouthing 'nice man!' I also show him a particular finger. He runs upstairs and I try to make Max breathe and tell me what's up.

"Ella! Katie!" She gasps. Oh crap, not another fantastic adventure worthy of a New York Times bestselling book series. She finally chills out and tells me what happens. She's talking so fast that all I get is something about Katie and Ella being kidnapped and someone calling someone else stupid and Max calling herself an idiot.

"Max," I say gently. "Pull yourself together. You of all people would never get this worked up. I get how bad this is, but there's no way to help it by breaking down. Get out your wings and we'll scope out the scene. We'll find them. I promise."

Max Pov

Fang and I flew over Katie's house and looked for any signs of who may have taken them. No luck. Why? Why would anyone want to take Ella? Yeah, she could be annoying, but nobody hated her THAT much. And Katie. Everybody likes Katie. She has dated a lot of guys in her day, and she defiantly could've made some enemies, but the guy would have to be a complete grudge-holding whack job, which is totally not her type. Between this and the prank war, there have been a lot of kidnappings in my life.

When my mom and dad heard, they were hysterical. They hadn't heard our scream conversation yesterday, but I still felt guilty. They spent all day at the police station waiting for news that I could tell wouldn't be there for a while. I knew I had to be strong for them, and for Ella and Katie. I decided I would still go to school and ask around to try to find some dirt on anyone I could.

The school was still school, even though everything else had changed, but it was quieter. Less…. happy. Everyone stares at me as I trudge through the hallway. Ahead a small group of people are going around handing out flyers.

"Bring back Kella! Donate to pay for advertising!" Sarah sings. It's funny how she can make anything into a cool song. Ruth, Emily, and Nudge pop up around her collecting and handing out flyers.

"OMG! Max! Are you okay? Did you hear?" Sarah shouts over the crowd. Fang and I walk over so we can have a more private conversation.

"Of course I know Sarah! Did you really think I wouldn't notice my sister has been kidnapped by a crazy psycho maniac?" I whisper scream.

"Such a fateful of sunshine as always." Ruth says sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just upset." I sigh.

"Any news?" Fangs says.

Emily tells me about the advertising plans they have.

"I know some people in the news casting industry that would be happy to help, but we still need-"She is suddenly pushed over by Miss Ginger 2012.

"Out of my way giraffe!" She laughs, referring to Emily's height. She throws herself between Fang and me.

"Hey Fang! Looking hot in that jacket today!" She purrs. "Black is totally your color!" What a- never mind. I'm REALLY not in the mood for this, but maybe I'll just solve it with words.

"Aren't you supposed to be halfway to Vegas for your honeymoon, MELissa?" I say with a clueless tone. She wrinkles her nose.

"I saw you and Fang last night," she snarls. "Do you have a lip infection or something? I didn't see one kiss?" Oh she is gonna get it. Gladly, Emily comes in. If she hadn't been there, there would be some serious damage.

"You probably couldn't see anything past your 'hot date'" She laughs. I believe that's the meanest thing she's ever said. I must be rubbing off on her. Two of Lissa's henchmen come up holding piping hot Starbucks cups.

"Here's your low fat decaf coffee with extra whipped cream. 20 degrees above room temperature, just like you like it," says Blonde #1.

"OMG! Is that what I think it is?" Blonde #2 says, pointing to Lissa's purse.

"Yep! The new limited addition Gucci purse! Hasn't even been released to the public yet!" She says flaunting it. "Daddy is tight with all the best designers!" With all his money, I bet he is.

"Do you guys want flyers or not?" Ruth says, taking back the conversation.

"Are you all still not over that? They're gone," Lissa says commandingly. "The only difference is one less speck of pink (Katie) and an actual moment of non annoying silence (Ella)." That was it. I'd had enough. I drew my arm back before Fang or Iggy could grab me and punched Lissa right in her stupid nose job.

"Oh yeah!" Ruth yells

"Bitch down!" Sarah shouts.

Lissa screamed and teachers instantly came running out. One grabbed me and started dragging me to the counselor's office. I didn't even care. Even though all that was happening, I couldn't help but smile when thinking of Lissa's surprised expression.

Fang Pov

When the girls started talking fashion I tuned out to say hi to Iggy and the guys. Xavier seemed to have scratches up and down his arms. I ask him why and he shrugs.

"Football."

"Have those guys ever heard of nail clippers?" Iggy laughs. The football team (besides Dylan and Xavier) was always a little sketchy to me. They always walked around like a pack and never really spoke much.

I turn around just to see Max punch Lissa in the face. You can really miss a lot in 30 seconds.

I hear Ruth yell; "Oh yeah!" and Sarah shouts,

"Bitch down!" I must say I have to agree. Lissa screams and Max is pulled away grinning. I can't help but laugh.

"Wouldn't be the first cat fight you've started!" Iggy laughs.

"Come on guys, we better get to homeroom," Dylan mutters. I can tell he's really down about Katie missing. I get where he's coming from. We head over to the classroom and sit down.

"Do you guys know anyone who might hate Katie or Ella?" I whisper.

"Lissa." They all say at once.

"Yeah, but Lissa hates everybody."

"She doesn't hate you! I'd even go far enough to say she's quite fond of you!" Iggy whispers sarcastically.

"But what could-," I'm interrupted by a quick scolding from the teacher and then begin passing notes.

But what could she have to do with a kidnapping?

I don't know man. I heard her dad got a couple of lawsuits for human testing for products a while back. No one really knows that much cause her dad paid a lot to keep it on the down low. I'm sure you could get some info out of her. I sigh. When it comes to genetic issues, winged kids are usually thrown into the mix.

Thanks, guys. I'll look into that.

I know how to get the information out of Lissa, but Max wasn't going to like it.

Max Pov

Apparently, if your family is suddenly hit with tragedy, you get an automatic 'Get out of jail free' pass. The counselor was talking to me about how to deal with grief and started whipping out those awkward pamphlets you see at the doctor's office.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Mrs. Crocker finishes gently.

"It's not a loss!" I shout. Ella is NOT gone yet. The police expect me to just sit around and knit or something while I wait for Ella to somehow turn up on our doorstep. I don't care what anyone says. I will find her. I storm out and completely crash on top of Iggy on my way to lunch.

"Whoa now Max, I'm flattered, but I'm taken," Iggy jokes. We stand up.

"You're almost as accident prone as Katie!" I shrug. We walk down to lunch and I load up my plate. Yes, I know some would wonder how can you eat at a time like this? Easily, is the answer, we mutant freaks need to eat at all times, but hey, at least I can never be anorexic. Just then I walked up to the table we usually sat at and saw everyone there except for Katie and Ella (well duh!) and also Fang. Well that's unexpected, I scanned the lunchroom looking for Fang and I found him making out with Lissa. How rude! I am going to kill that little bitch! And him too! How dare he embarrass me like that? And right after my sister was kidnapped too, how inconsiderate can you get?

**(A/N- Well, what do you think? Please tell me! I really want to know. Please review! The QOTU of chapter 14 was hilarious so I'm going to keep asking it until someone answers so in case you forgot here it is again: **

**QOTU: If you could date any character in this story, who would it be?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Hey guys! Feel horrible! I meant to update last week but school started and stuff so I never got around to it. Sorry. Also this chapter is extremely and horrifyingly short. Sorry again. I don't know when we will have the next chapter up because of school and homework and stuff. Sorry yet again. **

**Also I would like to thank the following reviewers. You guys rock!**

Jaz

BarcaGirl16

Skatzaa

FireyShadows

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is to be thanked for all of the amazing Maximum Ride books, not me. )**

Fang Pov

I walk up to Lissa at lunch with the thought of Max's post conversation rage (I have 911 on speed dial) in the back of my mind. Lissa is sitting at her usual table with her entourage and lingering posse of guys. There is a large bandage across her nose setting it in place. I try not to snicker. When she sees me she quickly reapplies her lip-gloss. Oh gosh, this was not going to be fun.

"Hey Fang! What's up? Would you like to join us?" she says, pushing Martin Kelvic of his seat.

"Um, not exactly," I stutter, "I was hoping we could have a private conversation." She puts a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"Why sure!" she purrs, "I'm sure we have much to talk about." She winks at me (can anyone say creepy?) and giggles to her friends as we walk away to the corner of the room.

"So Fang, I see you've finally decided to pitch that ugly tomboy. Too bad she had to punch me in the face before you did. Oh, well past is past."

"We never broke up…" I say. She frowns, and then smiles evilly.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry I'm not a squealer," She says.

"It's not like that. I would never cheat on Max," I say sternly, "and anyway I just wanted to ask if we could talk later. I want to know-." Suddenly Lissa's eyes bulge at something/someone behind me, and with a surprising amount of force, she pulls me down and starts just plain making out with me. I pull away just in time to Max storming out of the cafeteria. Oh, shit. Soap opera all over again.

Max Pov

I stomp out of the cafeteria and walk strait into the girls room, where I'm sure Fang won't follow because he's too much of a wuss. I want to scream, but it would be horribly awkward if someone heard. I'm not going to cry. I'm done with tears. Forever. I've cried enough and its gotten me nowhere. Now all that's left is hate.I'm thinking about ditching school when Ruth, Nudge, Sarah, and Emily come in.

"Max," Ruth calls softly.

"We know you're in here," Nudge whispers.

"MAX! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! WE GOTTA TALK!" Sarah screams. I groan and come out of the stall. You really don't ever want to ignore Sarah, bad things happen. Ruth and Nudge's eyes are filled with sympathy, but Emily and Sarah's are filled with stern knowingness. Ruth tries to give me a hug, but I push her away.

"Sorry," I say, "Not in the mood."

"Max," Emily says, "Fang is a cheating nut bag who is delusional if he thinks he is gonna win you back. I know you and you are strong. We'll all help you through this, but you need to keep up."

"I'm done with guys," I say glumly.

"If you are we are too," Sarah says. I look at her in surprise.

"I'm calling an official BOY-cott until Fang makes it up to Max" Sarah says commandingly.

"NO," I say, "I'm not ruining your relationships just because mine failed!" There I go again, trying to refuse Sarah. When will I ever learn?

"Too bad! We don't want to hang out with guys that hang out with him," Nudge says, "What if they cheat too? Anyway, I promised myself I wouldn't flirt without Ella." Wow, that is going to be hard for Nudge, but it's really sweet.

Ruth and Sarah nod along. Emily doesn't look convinced, but says, "Fine. Iggy's not going to like it, but chicks before dicks." I'm sure I look surprised, when Emily gives me a look and says,

"What? Just taking Katie's place. That is so something she would have said in that moment, and frankly it had to come out somehow. You guys weren't gonna say it…." She trailed off.

"Then its agreed. No talking, texting, flirting, communicating, etc. with the guys." Sarah finishes. It's so great to have friends.

"I'll text Rach to pass on the message." Emily says while sending a message.

"Wait! We can still be friends with them right? I mean except for Fang, but Iggy, Xavier, and Dylan didn't do anything wrong. I understand that you guys aren't gonna date them because of me, which I think is sweet but also kind of stupid, but we can still be friends with them. We don't have to punish them for something Fang did."

"Ya, Max is right," Ruth agreed quickly.

"Ok, ok, fine, but only FRIENDS! No dating!" Sarah confirmed. Everyone agreed and Emily sent a follow up message to Rachel explaining what we had just agreed on.

"Max?" a voice called from outside the bathroom. It sounded like Fang. Everyone looked at me like, what the hell, who does he think he is?

"What?" I called back, trying to sound mean and threating but I'm pretty sure I just sounded tired and weak. Oh well, maybe he didn't notice.

"Can you come out? We need to talk. I want to explain."

"Talk? Did you just say you want to talk? I don't think I need an explanation for what just happened. It seemed pretty simple to me. You made out with Lissa, therefore you cheated, and therefore we are OVER! So no, we cannot talk."

"Max, please." Please? Did Mr. emotionless-brick-wall say please? Whatever it wasn't going to work on me.

"Are you going deaf? Because I just said NO!"

"Max, if you don't come out I'm coming in."

"No you're not; I'm not an idiot you know."

"Ugh! Fine!" and with that he walked into the bathroom. There was a collective gasp from Emily, Ruth, Nudge, and Sarah and I just stood and glared at him. Sarah gave me a look as if to say, can I please, please, please, yell at him?

"Alright, everyone out! Now! Fang and I are going to talk alone and if I'm not back in 30 minutes call for help. And if Fang's not out in 30 minutes, don't worry he probably has a black eye and his head in some toilet." With that everyone left, and I just glared at Fang.

**(A/N: So sorry it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'm just going to ask the same question as I did for the last 2 chapters because it's entertaining to read your responses.**

**QOTU: If you could date any of the characters in this story, who would it be?) **


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: omg I'm so sorry! I was being really lazy and then I was about to get up off my lazy butt and post, but NO the computer is broken so I had to wait and now I'm trying to post from my phone! Sorry. But anyway here's the next chapter, if this works I'll try to post the next one today or tomorrow. And thanks to all of my reviewers, followers and favorites, you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: Ruth only owns Ruth, and Emily owns Emily, and Sarah owns Sarah, and-**

**Fang: we get the point! You don't own Maximum ride! Get on with it!**

**Me: fine, sheesh. Enjoy!**

Max pov

"Do we have to do this here?" Fang says, his eyes shifting towards the door.

"Yes, because it gives you more incentive to finish." I say with a snarl.

"Fine then. I needed information from Lissa, so I went to talk to her at lunch. When she saw you, she decided to plant one right on me." Really? That's his big excuse? She kissed him, sure, but it's not like he pulled away!How dumb does he think I am?

"Do you really think I'm THAT stupid?" I say reproachfully, "It seemed you were really having fun out there! You have let me down more than once in the past WEEK and frankly I'm sick of it. Whatever we had is over."

"But she has information on-"he started.

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupt, "Unless you have Ella and Katie standing in front of me perfectly unharmed, I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you!" and with that, I storm out. Apparently, Sarah had been waiting outside the door to have at it with Fang. You know what? Let her. Normally, I would never wish anyone the wrath of Sarah, but he deserves it. As I leave, I hear her screaming a variety of curse words in a variety of languages and can't help laughing.

Fang pov

After trying to talk to Max, I stormed out of the bathroom in complete and utter humiliation, only to run into an unforgiving Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah!" Man is this weird. She's just standing there glaring at me. Yikes! "Where's everybody else?"

"Emily walked off with Iggy, Ruth and Nudge went to class, and me, well you and I need to have a little chat."

"Okay when you say little chat, do you mean about that history paper that's due today? I would be happy to help if you need it." Please, please, please let that be what she means and not what I think it is. I mean sheesh! I already had a Max attack, these people need to take a chill pill!

"No!" She grabbed me by the ear and started dragging me to a classroom that I assume was empty. Man did my ear hurt! I'm gonna be red from my ear to my neck. Your probably thinking, wait a minute stupid you're a freak-show bird kid, you can take her. Let me ask you this though, Katie and Ella already disappeared, Lissa and I kissed how do you think Max would take it if one of her best friends had to go to the hospital? I can assure you that it would not be well, so I let her drag me down the hallway.

"Sarah, this is hurting…" I fake complained, I had to make her think she was doing some good didn't I?

"Like I care!" She led me to an empty classroom and practically threw me in and closed the door with a slam. Hope nobody heard. Eh, let them hear, in the words of Sarah, like I care.

"I really, really, REALLY want to scream at you in Spanish right now, so that anybody who passes by won't really know what the hell I'm saying, but I don't know enough Spanish to do that, plus it wouldn't have much of an impact because your dumbass doesn't understand Spanish, so I'm just gonna scream at you in English."

"Um, you're already screaming." I say sarcastically, and that may not have been such a good idea.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HOW COULD MAX EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID? EVEN JUST TO GET INFORMATION ABOUT KATIE AND ELLA? WHICH WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE HAS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, FANG? MAX IS ON THE BRINK, AND BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S OVER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK WITH US FIRST? WE ARE ALL SAD AND UPSE AND WORRIED. HELL, I'M ALREADY FAILING MY REGULAR PAPERS BECAUSE OF IT! I WANT THEM BACK JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO. PROBABLY MORE! HOW DARE YOU GO AND DO THAT TO MAX? AND YES I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN WORSE THAN YOU ALREADY DO, BECAUSE I NEED TO VENT SOMEHOW!" with that she burst into tears. What the heck? This is Sarah! She never ever cried, that was usually Katie, she was freakishly emotional enough for everyone. She also usually would have been right here next to Sarah screaming at me. I guess Sarah just missed her best friend and was trying to was right, what had I done? Why didn't I just ask Max first? Hey, sometimes things like this slip my mind. I can only do so much.

"Sarah…I'm so sorry." I practically whispered. Ok, I just realized that this is the second crying chick I have had to deal with in a week! Someone seriously needs to find Katie and Ella fast! It was like all the girls were PMSing at the same time, no guy should ever have to deal with that.

"I'm sorry too, Fang. I'm just so…"

"There are no words to describe how you must feel. Don't even try." And with that, ladies and gentleman I saw Sarah go from bad to worse. She immediately curled up and started crying. It kind of looked like Katie when we had gone to see The Avengers and the hulk first came out, but ten times worse. I had no clue what to do, and since I figured that kissing her wouldn't go over well (which was how I fixed Katie's crying fit) I awkwardly walked away. I have had enough with hormonal teen girls.

Iggy POV

I'm trying to cram for my test with Ruth and Emily, when I look up to hear Fang making out with someone in the corner of the room. Yes, I said hear! Blind….highly skilled ears….any of this ringing a bell? *sigh* Young love…. I chuckle and try to give them some privacy. I look up to check the lunch menu and hear Max stomping across the cafeteria. Whoa now! I turn and I can practically hear Fang turning bright red and then finally noticine Max. Lissa just fainted on a table, if I judged that thud correctly. Seriously Fang?

"Dude," I shout as I run towards him, "When I say 'give it time' and 'take it easy,' that doesn't mean make out with her arch enemy!"

"I didn't! I swear! It was stupid Lissa!" he flounders for words. Lissa pops up behind him.

"BTW Fang, you can come over tonight for dinner!" She shouts loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"Shut up Lissa! No one likes you." I bark as Fang runs after Max. I come back to the table to see that all the girls have left. Crap. I was going to ask Emily if she wanted to catch a movie tonight. I "look" to Xavier and Dylan, who are still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Are you guys worried about Max?" I say.

"No," Xavier says, "Im worried about Fang. He has both Max AND Sarah on his tail." I shudder at the thought. Max is emotionally unstable, so he might survive her, but Sarah, no way.

"Id better catch up with him." I say, abandoning my textbooks. On my way, I catch up with Emily.

"Hey Iggy," She says smiling.

"Hey Ems." I say, slipping my hand into hers. She sighs and pulls away.

"I can't do this," she whispers, "I'm sorry." And with that, she hurried off practically crying. Ugh! What is going on? It's like these girls are all PMSing at the same time!

"Huh," I say. What just happened? I turn to see Max stomping down the hall in a fit of rage. I probably should avoid her, but I need to know what's up with Emily.

"Uh, hey Max?" I say. She doesn't even glance at me. I shrug and turn to see Fang walk out of the girls' room. Has he no pride? Sarah starts dragging him to an empty classroom. Ill give them five minutes. After two is up, I notice there's no more screaming. Its either one of them is knocked out or quiet because Fang is cheating AGAIN. I assume the latter and turn to see Sarah crying. Wow. Shocker. Fang notices me in the window and motions to go away. I wait until Sarah comes rushing out and Fang sulks into the hallway.

"What is wrong with you?" I say.

"Lissa. Max. Kidnappings. The world." He mutters rubbing his face. He explains what really happened, and then about what happened in planet girls' restroom. So glad I have never been in there, and I never plan on being in there.

"Then it's obvious! Just bring back Katie and Ella!"

"Yeah, like it's that simple." Says Mr. I Hate Everything. Well, it's a step up from emotionless brick wall I guess….

"You already have a date set up with Lissa, so that's a getting somewhere."

"I can't do that to Max, again!" I'm about to admit he has a fair point, when Rachel walks up.

"Hey guys," she says, "Sarah and her little posse decided that until emo boy over here gets the whole kiss and make up thing down. It's a one gender party, if you know what I mean." What? And since when is 'shows no emotion' considered emo? Whatever, not the biggest of our problems.

"You're saying we can't hang with the girls now?"

"Yep. You, Fang, Dylan, and Xavier," she says, reading a text message. "And all thanks to Fang. On that note, bye!" She says cheerily. Oh Fang was gonna get it! She walks away smirking with a soccer ball under her arm. Once she was gone, I confronted Fang with a HARD punch.

"Dude! I finally meet someone I like, and you have to ruin everything!"

"Chill man!" he says, rubbing his arm, "I didn't know they would overreact like that."

"Well, you're still paying for it! You are going to go on that date with Lissa!" I shout,"And you are going to be PERFECT and CHARMING and solve everything or die!" I think Fang's decided he's had enough, and completely ditches school. I need to be that supportive best friend, so of course I HAVE TO follow him and skip 7th period history test. I think this day might actually be ok…..well as long as I can catch Fang before he does something rash and flys to Canada.

**(A/N: hope you liked that, if all goes well i will have the next one up by Sunday. Same QOTU as last time. Ruth out!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: HI! omg i'm sosososososososososososososo sorrry about not updating since September. If u stopped reading this story, I dont blame you. Sooooo sorry. there was a major miscommunication between the girls and I, so the chapter was lost, and I know I should've just written another one to post, but i didn't and I'm reeeaaallly sorry. now that I'm done with my rant, on with the story! Also, just so you know, Sarah pretty much wrote this whole chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Maximum Ride. *tear*)**

_Recap:_

_"Hey guys," she says, "Sarah and her little posse decided that until emo boy over here gets the whole kiss and make up thing down. It's a one gender party, if you know what I mean." What? And since when is 'shows no emotion' considered emo? Whatever, not the biggest of our problems._

_"You're saying we can't hang with the girls now?"_

_"Yep. You, Fang, Dylan, and Xavier," she says, reading a text message. "And all thanks to Fang. On that note, bye!" She says cheerily. Oh Fang was gonna get it! She walks away smirking with a soccer ball under her arm. Once she was gone, I confronted Fang with a HARD punch._

_"Dude! I finally meet someone I like, and you have to ruin everything!"_

_"Chill man!" he says, rubbing his arm, "I didn't know they would overreact like that."_

_"Well, you're still paying for it! You are going to go on that date with Lissa!" I shout,"And you are going to be PERFECT and CHARMING and solve everything or die!" I think Fang's decided he's had enough, and completely ditches school. I need to be that supportive best friend, so of course I HAVE TO follow him and skip 7th period history test. I think this day might actually be ok…..well as long as I can catch Fang before he does something rash and flys to Canada._

**Max pov**

I was walking in the hallway, walking away from the screaming when I see an extremely confused Iggy.

"Uh, hey Max?" I hear him say. I don't even want to look at him, so I just keep walking. Sorry Iggy.

I'm still kind of trying to process exactly what just happened. Lissa kissed Fang. No FANG kissed Lissa. Then Sarah declared a boycott on boys. Iggy probably figured that out. Or something. Fang tried to talk to me, but for God's sake, in the bathroom?! Man, I could really go for some ice cream right about now.

"Hey Max." Miss Ginger sneers at me in the hall.

"Haven't you done enough already Lissa?" I'm SO not in the mood for this right now.

"Oh, Max dear, you just don't get it, do you? Fang never REALLY liked you. He was just leading you on. It was all a game."

"As if. No one likes you Lissa. Not Fang, not me, not even your blonde cronies." I start to walk away, but she won't let me go.

"Now, now, why in such a hurry? I want to talk." She blocks me.

"Lissa, move, or you're gonna need another nose job." I yank away from her and walk down the hall. There must be somewhere she can't find and torture me. As I walk away and turn to see her hand covering her nose. Whatever.

"Hey Max!" Dylan calls. He's with his little posse of Xavier and Dylan.

"What just happened? I saw Sarah in the hall crying and she wouldn't hold my hand or anything. She just talked about a boycott or something." Poor Xavier. He and Sarah are so cute together.

"Look guys, Sarah declared a boycott on boys. We are all on edge and she didn't want me to hurt. Look, it will pass. I'm sorry." I just want to go home.

"Dude, are you ok? You look upset." Dylan asks.

"No, I'm fine. I just had a run in with the Ginger Apocalypse. It's nothing."

"Ok," they say and keep walking. I decide to go and just fly home.

**Fang pov**

"Dude, you have to do this." Iggy looks at me with intensity for a blind guy.

"No, Max is gonna kill me, and what if Sarah finds out? I can't go through all that again." I'm whining, but I mean come on. Too much girl drama in the course of like an hour.

"Look, Max doesn't even have to know."

"Fine, but if she finds out, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass."

"Whatever." He's so collected it annoys me. I suppose I have rent a tux, but where the hell do I get one? As if reading my mind Iggy says, "I suppose we need to find a place to rent a tux. Or could you borrow your dad's or something?

"Please, I'm too tall to fit in my dad's. To a store it is. I'll get the cash, and we'll go." Man, am I gonna get it. Just please please, I don't want to go through, yet another, girl drama breakdown. I've had my full.

"Sweet, let's move," Iggy moves to get out the door. I run upstairs using my super speed and find my cash. Is like $175 enough? Oh well, it better be, or someone is gonna get hurt, and it's not going to be me.

We fly out and arrive at this Men's Warehouse place. Okay?

"I think we found the place." Iggy starts dragging me in.

"Hi, can I help you?" Says a really pretty girl at the front of the store. I can't help but look down, and you could fit a doorknob in those, if you know what I mean. My gaze immediately shoots up, and my cheeks turn red from embarrassment for even having that thought.

"Yes, we need a tux for him." Iggy says.

"All, right well are we talking a black one, or blue?"

"Black, with black shoes too." I say.

"Okey dokey, let's look at some, and we can get you into the changing room." Wait, does she mean I'll be in a changing room with her? Cause I might need help getting my tux on. Oh, stupid perverted teenage mind!

"Sounds good," Iggy says for me. We just follow the girl while she goes around the store picking out sizes and styles.

"Ok, go and try these on, and tell me what you think," she says, gesturing toward the dressing rooms.

"Yeah, sure." I walk in and put on the first tux I can reach. It seems to fit fine, so I just go with that. "This is the one I want!" I call coming out. I hold it out to her.

"That was fast." She laughs.

"Yeah well, I think it's more fun for girls to do stuff like this."

"You're probably right."

I buy the tux, which cost me $170, and fly out with Iggy.

"Okay dude, we've got to get you ready because we really don't have a lot of time." Iggy flies ahead of me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Man, was I gonna regret this.

**Lissa pov**

Oh my god, I like totes can't believe this is happening. What dress do I want to wear? Something that shows off most defiantly, but I may need to get daddy to buy me a new one. OH my god, I only have like two hours!

"Daddy!" I scream.

"Yes, pumpkin?" He runs up stairs.

"I have nothing to wear!" I wail.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'll buy you something. Just shop on Mom's iPad."

"Ok, Daddy. Go away now."

"Sure thing pumpernickel."

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"Sorry sweetie pie."

I grab my mom's iPad, and immediately start to look up dresses. Oooh, this one is short and shows tons of cleavage. This is gonna be the best night ever. As long as he doesn't discover the secret. But I keep that well hidden.

**Fang pov**

Great, I'm ready. This is going to be interesting.

"All right, remember, PERFECT and CHARMING, or you die." Iggy restates.

"Okay okay."

"You can't fly so; I brought a car for you. You know, like normal people drive."

"Since when were we normal? Whatever, I just want to get this over with."

"Cool, now go."

"I hate you."

"I know."

I drive off. I turn around to see him waving. Damn him! It's a good think my parents thought it was a good idea to teach me how to drive. I can't say I blame them, but I like to be free, not constricted. Oh, great, Lissa's house. I can tell from the window that is covered in pink, and the house is practically a castle. Here we go.

"Hey Fang!" Lissa comes out in a dress that should not be counted as clothing. It's skin tight, and apparently she was trying to go for prostitute, because that's what she looks like.

"Hi, Lissa." I mutter.

"Don't you look hot? Like I said, black is totally your color. Come on, dinner is ready. My parents are out on a date themselves, so it's just us to mess around." She leans in so close I can smell her lip gloss. Funny, it's the same kind Ella and Nudge use.

Gee isn't this the reason teen pregnancy rates are soaring. "Uh, yeah." I stutter. She leads me into a huge dining room. I can't help but be awed.

"I know, Daddy earns so much and this is what he gets. Not as big as we wanted at all." She sits down at the head of the table.

"Uh, yeah okay." I sit at the other end. It's as far away from her as I can get.

"So how was your day?" She asks.

"I ditched last period." Just to be blunt.

"OH, I see. Well, eat; you don't want to hurt my cook's feelings. Not like she's here or anything. Nobody but you and me." She leans on her hands.

"Right." I can't eat. "Um, I'm really not that hungry can we do something like watch a movie?"

"Ok, sure I know the perfect one." Her face lights up. God, we probably have to watch some sappy chick flick. She leads me into a movie theater.

"Here, we can watch I Know What You Did Last Summer." Wait, what? A scary movie? Sweet.

"Okay, sure I like scary movies."

"I know you do." She puts in the DVD and leads me to the velvet chairs. I sit in one, and she plonks right on top of me practically! Okay, so not really but still, personal space, please.

As the movie goes on, she gets closer and closer, cowering in my shoulder and stuff. Great.

"Hey, Lissa?"

"Mm hm?" she sighs.

"Did your dad ever test on humans?" I was being blunt, but I didn't really care if she hated me.

"What are you talking about, silly?" she looks surprised.

"Just tell me I won't tell anyone else."

"No, he didn't, it was just a rumor by other makeup companies."

"So, nothing at all about illegal stuff, he hasn't tested on animals or anything?" she was going to crack.

"Yes! Oh my god, Fang, he does! It's so awful I just wish I could stop it, but I can't! Every time I try, he uses the excuse that his business is what keeps the roof over our heads and food on our table, but I just want it to stop!" She obviously wanted me to hug her or something, but no way was I going to do that!

"Well, where is the factory?" Can't help to ask, and if she doesn't answer, then we always have GOOGLE.

"It's in Augusta. Daddy is usually gone because he visits so much."

"Perfect, all I need to know. Bye." I don't have to stay any longer. So I decide that it's time to pack up and leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lissa cries. "You can't leave. We haven't even had dessert yet!"

"Sorry, but I have to go."

"No, you can't! What will it take to make you stay? I'll do anything! I'll even have sex!"

"Ew, no. I don't want-"she threw herself on top of me, practically ripping off her tiny dress. Oh God, help me! "Get off of me, freak!" I pushed her and ran out that door, completely forgetting about the car. I just sprout my wings and go. I'm done with girl drama, and sex? Seriously? Well, at least I got the information I wanted.

I look down to see Lissa in a fluffy gold bathrobe, looking confused. And probably looking for me. When I get home, I'm going to punch him, and tomorrow, I'm going to tell Max what I found out.

"Hey, dude, how did it go?" Iggy comes out. He must have heard me flying then stomping in.

"Well, it was going great. I got all the information that I needed." I want to get out of this thing!

"And…?" He presses.

"She tried to friggn' rape me! She just threw off her dress and was all like 'Fang, don't leave me!'" Ok, so I'm bad at impressions, so what?

"Ew, gross!"

"Exactly! I just want to forget that that portion of my life ever existed. I'm going to bed."

"Dude, wait! What did you find out?"

"Oh yeah, her dad does do the human testing thing, and his building is in Augusta, so that's what we're doing tomorrow."

"Are you going to let Emily and her friends in on it?"

"No way, they would want to come! We can't carry them, and we would only worry. It's safer for all of us to just not tell."

"And if they find out?"

"Let's just hope they don't."

**Max pov**

The next day I was at my locker talking to Emily and Sarah when Fang walks up.

"Hey Fang!" Emily says.

"'Sup?" Sarah nods her head.

"Not much. Can I talk to Max alone, please?" The nerve of him.

"Yeah, it's cool," I say before Sarah can object. Funny thing is, she never really looked like she was going to. Yesterday, Iggy had called me explaining how the whole screaming thing went. Poor Sarah, she just can't handle serious situations like this. Of course, could anyone?

"Catch ya later, Max," Emily saunters off with Sarah following her.

"Don't freak on me, I have info on Lissa's dad that might just help us." He says this in a rush, holding his hands up defensively. Whoa now! Ella and Katie!

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot, tell me!" I shout.

"As long as you promise not to scream and not to let Sarah scream at me ever again."

"Fine done deal. Now spill!"

"So, Lissa's dad was accused of human testing, and the accusation was correct. He's even known for kidnapping. He has his business in Augusta, so I think tonight, you, me, and Iggy should go. We might find Katie and Ella." He's looking at me so intensely.

"Thank you so much! And I'm sorry. Okay, so agreed that we should go tonight, but what about the others?" And by others I mean Sarah, Emily, and Ruth.

"We can't tell them. They will want to come and that wouldn't help. The only thing we can do is get them back their best friend. And will you please call off the boy cott? All the guys are mad at me." I must say, I agree with him for not telling the girls, and I also agree on the boy cott. He leaves me to go to his next class.

"Max?" Sarah comes around the corner. Shit, I think she just heard everything we said.

"Did you…?" She nods. "Okay, look Sarah, it's really nothing personal, but we can fly and you… can't."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. Just… just bring them back alive, okay?"

"I promise." She moves in and I'm not one for hugs, but we both need one.

"Whoa, two hot chicks hugging! Go on and kiss, you dirty bitches!" I whip around to see some freak watching us. Sarah stomps over and slaps him so hard his body jerks to the side.

"You're the bitch." She says, and waving at me, she walks away, and I can't help but laugh.

**Fang pov**

We finally got through the day, and Iggy, Max, and I are getting ready for the rescue. Max told me that Sarah heard, but she made her promise not to tell the others. I'm worried she won't be able to keep it from them, but I have no control.

"Are we ready?" Iggy asks.

"Yes," Max answers.

"Up, up and away!" I shout and we snap open our wings to catch a gust of wind. Our internal sense of direction helps a lot with the, you know, direction. The ride will only be about 45 minutes, so here we go.

We finally arrive at a building with the makeup logo on it.

"No animal testing," Max scoffs, reading the poster. "Yeah right."

No time to worry about that now.

"Damn, I think this place is armed with the best security around. What do we do?" I'm inspecting every inch of the building.

"Dude! Be careful of the cameras, you idiot." Max punches one out.

"Oh yeah, that's not going to seem suspicious or anything." Iggy noted sarcastically.

"Shut up," Max said.

"I think we all need to shut up here." I glanced worriedly at the door.

"Right…." Iggy said.

"Okay, maybe we needed Nudge after all. What do we do?" Max is pacing.

"We call her," I took out my phone.

"Hey, need me already?" Nudge is as perky as ever.

"Yeah, how can we get in?"

"Stupid, I need to know what I'm up against before I can think up a plan to get you guys in."

"Well how am I supposed to know what kind of security they have?"

"Okay fine, I can hack it on my computer, but it might take a while."

"Just hurry, it's starting to rain."

"I'm working on it. I'll call you back when I have access to it all."

"Sounds good."

"Well?" Max prodded.

"She's going to hack it on her computer."

"How?" Iggy asked.

"Who knows? But right now, we need to get out of this storm." Rain was literally pouring down. We were getting soaked and it was freezing. The wind was whipping us and the thunder boomed so loud I had to cover my ears. I wouldn't have noticed the phone ringing if I didn't also have vibrate. "It's her!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Fang!" Oh no, not now. Anything but this.

"Sorry wrong number." Great Max is looking suspicious now.

"No it's not. I can't believe you left me. I gave you everything!"

"Okay seriously, who is that?" Max grabbed the phone.

"No wait, Max-"but it was too late.

**Max pov**

Fang answers his phone and gets a seriously pissed and scared look on his face.

"Sorry wrong number." He says quickly. Too quickly. He's looking straight at me now.

"Okay seriously who is that?" I ask, grabbing the phone.

"Oh, helloooooooooooooooo Max."

Oh great, little Miss Red Riding Hair.

"Lissa? Why are you calling my boyfriend?"

"Whoa, you don't know?" Fang is looking totally scared. What is going on?

"Spill it, ginger."

"Fang came over to my house the other night. Let's just say he isn't as innocent as he was when he walked in. We had the best night."

"Nice to know. Bye." And with that, she's gone. "Something you'd like to tell me Fang?"

"Uhhhhhh, nice weather we're having huh?" Fang won't look at me.

"No, it isn't. What the hell did you do?"

"What did Lissa say we did?"

"Apparently you aren't as innocent as you were when you walked into her house."

"No Max, that's not true. She-"His phone rings.

"Remember to check before you answer." Iggy says.

"Shut up, it's Nudge." He walks over to a box thingy on the side of the door. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Can everyone hear me now?" Nudge voice sounds stat icky.

"Yes," we answer in unison.

"Good, so I've hacked into the system and you have to manually disarm the system. There should be a small blue button on the side of the box."

I run my hand down the side and find it. "Got it." I inform her.

"Good. Now when you press that button a holographic screen will come up asking for a password and eye scan. I can virtually do the eye scan and the password is "Mrs. Lissa Fang."

I eye Fang as I do what she has instructed me to. He won't look at me. "Okay, done"

"Great, now the doors should open." They swung open eerily.

"You have access to the cameras, right?" Iggy asks.

"Yeah. You are clear until the third corridor. You might have to take some people out. But quietly. Very quietly."

WE quickly run down the hall. We're trying to be as silent as possible. WE come around the bend but we could hear the guards snoring from a distance away. Fang and I nod at each other and walk up to the guards. AS we are about to take them out for a deeper sleep, their eyes jump open. WE do it fast. Again they are asleep.

"Good, from the sound of it, you're past that. Now, there's another camera down the next hall. It's plain to see, so go underneath it. There're tons of blind spots."

Again we do as instructed.

"Now to your left will be a set of big iron doors. There should be a pad lock on it."

"Yeah, we got it." Fang whispers.

"Turn right to three. Go around once and then stop left at 17, then go to the right 16. No doubt Lisa's birthdate and age."

"Okay we're in." I say.

"Good, now there will be sets of guards patrolling the corridors in this part. You have exactly 30 second intervals between each guard. I think the best thing to do is fly above them and drop to take them out."

"What kind of guards are we talking?" Iggy asks.

"All muscle and no brain."

"Perfect." He smiles evilly. Yikes.

We take Nudge's advice and fly up. The halls are really big and wide, and we fit with inches to spare. The first set of guards. Nudge is right; they are all big and stupid. We drop on their heads, instantly knocking them down. One grabs Iggy and cries out. I kicked him in the head, but it's too late. Someone pulls an alarm and suddenly we are surrounded.

"Shit." I hear Fang mutter.

"Yeah, shit is right." Iggy says. We all fly up and break through a window. The doors seem to be locked from the inside, and we easily take out the puny guards there. But we weren't prepared for what we saw next. There are Katie and Ella. They look like haven't had anything to eat or drink in days, and they haven't slept either. I start towards them when suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I turn to see Iggy and Fang have been hit too, and they're going down. Everything looks fuzzy and I can feel that I'm starting to black out. The last thing I see is the glimmer of hope in Ella's eyes fade away.

**(A/N: Well! That was kinda depressing wasn't it? I will try to post the next one ASAP! now, thanks to:**

**ima steal your chocolate**

**CharmandersEpic**

**for favoriting/ following even though I hadn't updated in months. you guys encouraged me to post. Thanks!**

**I have recently become obsessed with doctor who. It's so Awesome and Hilarious! If you've never seen it, then i highly encourage you to watch the first episode. it's on Netflix. I Love It! any who. I will try to post soon, but we all know how that worked out last time -_-. No QOTU cause u guys don't ever answer them anyways. Peace out!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: hi! Well, here's another 're very welcome. This is a long one so enjoy!**

**disclaimer: me no own)**

Max pov

I woke up in a cramped dog crate in a white room. Everything was white.  
It made me sick.  
"Man," I think, "these scientists have absolutely zero sense of  
interior design."  
When I looked around, I saw Katie and Ella cramped up in cages to my  
left and Fang and Iggy to my right. Everyone was either asleep or  
knocked out cold. At least, almost everyone.

Fang was staring at me with a worried gaze. I shiver. not in a creepy  
way, but im not used to people staring at me. for a few seconds i  
wonder what fang would look like as a dog. The Darth Vader of all  
schnauzers maybe? I reassure him that I was fine, but a bit bruised  
up- with my eyes. Yes, we can communicate through looks. We're just  
that awesome.

At that moment, a scientist came in rolling a big cart with no sides  
like the ones in Home Depot and loaded Fang, Iggy, and my crates onto  
it. He rolled us out the door and to a room with what looked like a  
giant maze and unloaded our crates. Erasers were lining the walls of  
the maze with giant, scary looking guns in case we try to fly out of  
the maze.

A different scientist came and unlatched my crate, dragging me out by  
the hair. Another pulls Iggy out by his leg.  
"Woah now!" He yells, "at least have dinner with me first!"  
Fang looks like he could snap a few wrists as he get out of his crate.  
I understand why the scientists keep their , a ton  
of Erasers swarmed around us so we couldn't escape. The scientist  
instructed us to run through the maze as fast as we can and told us to  
start.  
Immediately, Fang, Iggy, and I ran towards the entrance. Left. Right.  
Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Crap! A dead end! We hesitated  
there for a moment before continuing.  
Suddenly, a shock ran up my body. I let out a small gasp and collapsed.  
Fang and Iggy immediately ran over. The shock was still going, so I  
shakily got to my feet and kept going, sending Fang and Iggy a  
reassuring look as I passed.

The maze continued, seemingly endless. If you slowed down at all, you  
were immediately zapped, until we finally found our way out, panting. I  
stare around into everyone's eyes and see nothing but defeat and  
hopelessness. Right then and there I take an unbreakable vow that I  
will never stop at anything to protect the ones I love.

THIS IS A LINE!

This went on for hours until they put us back into our crates and  
wheeled us to the room with Katie and Ella. Both of them were awake now  
but very bruised and had worried looks on their faces. I don't know how  
we'll escape now.

Nudge pov

I haven't heard from Max, Fang or Iggy since yesterday. It's obvious  
that they're in some sort of trouble(again), but I just don't know what  
to do.

"Hey, Sarah? What should we do about Max and Fang and Iggy?"

"We save them, duh. Lets get Emily." She quickly dialed up Emily and  
told her to be here in 10 minutes. Ten minutes later we're all sitting  
in my living room discussing what we should do. Emily had just finished  
basketball practice and was still in her uniform and Sarah was wearing  
a super cool spy outfit she just happened to have lying around. Later  
Ruth showed up sonic screwdriver in hand (shoutout to those  
allons-y-screaming, tardis-driving, dalek-exterminating-david  
tennant-loving whovians!)Eventually, we came up with a plan that  
could(maybe) work.

Max pov

"Ummm...well...I died at age 16...I'm kinda a bird kid..."  
Not the best for an obituary, but its all I've got. I'm sitting on a  
lab table, where I've found a purple marker and have been writing this  
masterpiece worthy of James Patterson himself. The guards decided we  
are too tired to actually escape and let us hang out in a lockdown  
chamber to stretch out wings and other extremities. I feel so  
privileged.

Katie is fascinating herself for the twelfth million time with  
Something pink while Ella watches the ceiling. Iggy has made a sport of  
flinging misshapen spitballs at the guard when he's not looking. Quite  
the charmer... Fang seems to be occupied making a shiv out of a nasty  
tooth brush he seems to have found under the counter. Isn't this just  
like summer camp? I can almost imagine Gazzy in the corner imitating a  
bluesy harmonica rift.

There's a big shift across the room as the guard lunges at Iggy  
screaming things that would make these amazing authors have to change  
the rating. Iggy cackles evilly and quickly evades the guard. I stand  
up and walk to the door and try it. Open! I guess the guard didn't feel  
too keen about being locked up with five steaming mad teens. I can't  
make a run for it, because i wouldn't be able to take everyone with me,  
so I stroll out leaving the door open behind me. Weirdly enough I'm not  
caught for a while and am able to stroll down the hallways and ponder  
the great mysteries of my life.

And that's when I'm tackled.  
Nudge pov

It takes forever, but were finally parked a mile away from the research  
facility. We had stopped for some fro-yo, but who knows? Maybe there  
will be a frozen dessert emergency? I pull out my backpack, which I had  
stuffed with my computer, rope, a hoodie and snacks.  
"Do we seriously have to walk?" Sarah asks, "there's seriously no valet  
service here? I thought they were rich!"  
"Fine then," says Ruth, "be left for the wolves."  
Emily had gone ahead and scouted out but she wasn't back yet so we  
waited. Seconds later I feel a warm hand quickly grab and squeeze my  
shoulder. I muffle a shriek and turn around. It was just Emily.  
"When that happens, turn and punch." She says calmly while hiding the  
slightest amount of laughter in her eyes. I see she and Iggy have the  
same sick sense of humor.  
"Ugh. Lets just go."  
Emily reports there is about half a mile of forest before the security  
cameras start. We hike up to find most of them punched out. Oh Max...  
We're able to sneak to the back door and I sit down and start hacking  
with my laptop. Ruth shrieks in excitement and pulls out her sonic  
screwdriver, which is actually this weird pen that supposedly open  
doors on the BBC show . She turns it on and starts running it  
along the door. It lights up and makes a wired sound. There's a click  
and the door swings open.  
"Allons-y!" She whisper screams with such joy that I don't even have  
the heart to tell her it was actually my computer. We sneak in  
silently. There's a few meandering guards on the night shift that look  
like they've had one too many drinks. We flatten ourselves against the  
wall. Before I can signal to the others to stay put, Sarah and Emily  
have already put these crazy stupid grins on their faces. they walk up  
to a single guard, holding my gram crackers, which Emily must have pick  
pocketed.  
"Excuse me sir," Sarah says in her sweetest voice, " but we were sent  
to drop off some snacks." This particular guard seemed pretty evil...  
He had tons of tattoos including one on his face in giant letters that  
said "LEASH CHILD." For Pete's sake, he had a t shirt with tortured  
puppies on it. I could tell Emily noticed it by that slight squint in  
her left eye, but she never broke character. I would not want to be in  
the shoes of this guy, knowing how strongly the girls feel about  
animals. He looks them up and down with a suspicious look.  
"Why are you wearing a basketball uniform then?" He asks.  
Sarah covers. "Its part of the kidnappers anonymous program."  
Recognition registers in his face and he nods. As he does, Emily slams  
one of her well muscled and conditioned fists right into his stomach,  
making him double over. She expertly grabs his taser from his belt and  
tasers him to unconsciousness.

Insert cool line)

We continue like this until we reach a door that says containment area.  
It's unlocked so we bust in and Emily and I take out four guards.  
Sarah screams "for Narnia," and Ruth streams over to the cage with  
Katie in it and turns on her screwdriver. Sigh. I humor her and use my  
computer to open them. She does a little dance then helps everyone out.  
We let ourselves have a few seconds of happy reunion time of glances,  
but must cease when the alarms start going off. Lights flash, alarms  
screech, and a myriad of guards come pouring down the stairs above.  
Max is nowhere and were surrounded. Sarah starts shouting random  
quotes from Pirates of the Caribbean, but I can tell she's scared. Fang  
has assumed a fighting stance with Iggy at his back and Katie and Ella  
try to look less emaciated in the back. I pull on my backpack and look  
for exits. In seconds were surrounded everything's silent in  
anticipation as Lissas dad walks in. He's a tall man with a slight hint  
of a goatee wearing a black finely tailored suit.  
"It seems as though there has been a disturbance," he says, keeping his  
voice dangerously calm.  
"Your darn right stupid!" Katie screeches. He merely looks annoyed.  
"You see," he says, "I need scientists to make the finest makeup in the  
world. I promise them security, profit, and an environment in which  
they can test their own experiments, and therefore they need test  
subjects. Who better than our customer market? You should be honored!  
You've been specially chosen."  
It clicks. Lissa hated us and wanted Fang to herself. What better way?  
"Guards," he grins evilly, "lock them up."

Fang pov

Back where we started in dog crate territory, I sit and watch king  
stupid monologue about how important we are. Just when I think I'm  
about to go hulk on someone, a huge thud shutters the room as a foot  
kicks down the door. This particular foot is attached to an extremely  
hot Maximum Ride holding a terrified Lissa.  
"My friends and I leave with this evidence safe and sound or Lissard  
here gets it!" She screams. After that, events fall out pretty well.  
Lissa is freed and we scram.  
"Don't worry! Rachel's coming to pick us up!" Yells Nudge. I'm actually  
glad to be trapped in a car I'm so tired. As promised, Rachel pulls up  
and rolls down the window as we hop in.  
"Bout time losers," she grins, "I heard there was a mission, so I  
brought smoothies and cool sun glasses for everyone." We all all adorn  
ourselves then slurp our Smoothie Kings as we head home for the last  
time tonight.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, thank to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciated it! Also, thank you Wolf and MR lover for giving me my lovely virtual rabbit, Flopsy. Okay, so Emily had this idea that we could do a trivia question in each chapter and I you get it right, we'll put your name in the chapter. Yay! So, the first one is from Doctor Who. Here it is:**

**What does does the Doctor say his timey wimey watch does?**

**if u get it right, You get your name in a chapter! Bye!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Hi! So I'm really sorry i you were confused about the last chapter. This one's to clear it all up. Yes, It's short, but, as I said, this is just to clarify. If you still have questions after this, just review or PM me and we will answer. Hope you like...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR. We just own our OCs.)**

Max POV

"IGGY- QUIT HOGGING ALL THE PIZZA OR I PROMISE I WILL CUT YOUR MOUTH OFF!" This was the ever cheerful voice of Fang, sheepishly and nonchalantly hinting to Iggy to share the Papa John's.

"Whoa! Someone's pretty cranky…" Iggy sneers back while sneaking another slice. This was the beginning of our little powwow in Emily's living room. We decided we should all clear up what happened the in past few weeks with each other before we went to the authorities. Emily had ordered pizza and set to work making hot chocolate and gathering blankets for everyone around the fire. Sarah had still not stopped hugging Katie, and Ella was sitting across the room in silence. Her family had left for the night, so it was just us and Emily's five dogs (3 were foster puppies). I could tell everyone was getting comfortable, so I set up next to Fang. Apparently, he was a dog magnet and had 2 sound asleep puppies in his lap. I could tell he was less than thrilled at the copious amounts of very white dog hair clinging to his very black v-neck.

"Alright guys! Let's get this thing started." Ruth announced. Everyone filed around the fireplace silently.

"So…" Sarah started.

"It's fine. I can talk." Ella clears her throat. "I was on my way to Katie's after Max yelled-"she stopped herself quickly, eyes locking with mine. "I mean, after stuff happened and I went to Katie's to hang with her. On my way, I ran into Lissa and her goons and after about 2 minutes of social embarrassment in front of this cute guy Lissa had dragged along -BTWs Nudge he was a total 6.8 on the hottie scale- I couldn't take it! I went off about how much her Dad's makeup sucks and how she should think about joining a family of snails, where her kind is accepted." She stopped as we all snickered.

"So anyway, she looked shocked for a second and just smiled and commented on how her Dad's new upcoming makeup brand would look great on me and sauntered off sending a text."

"Bitch"muttered Iggy.

"IKR!" screamed Sarah. "That girl needs a shock collar!"

"SO anyways, I made my way to Kat's house and we started up The Notebook and grabbed some popcorn, when the doorbell rings and we open the door to find these two guys in gasmasks. As you can imagine, they took us out and we woke up in a lab with Mr. Lissa's Dad telling us about complications with test subjects and how certain chemicals affect the adolescent skin. He didn't get through many tests before you guys showed up…. I don't really want to go into what went down, but it was bad."

"That one guard was pretty hot though!" Katie interjected, finally speaking up.

"So what happened to the whole power ranger rescue patrol then?" Questioned Sarah as she snatched up one of the puppies. I had a feeling Emily was going to have one less dog when Sarah left...

It was my turn to answer. "We'll...um...we stormed in...and uh..." I was at a loss for words. How could we say we failed?

"And we got our asses kicked!" Yelled Iggy doubling over with Fang.

"But we took out some guards!" I said defensively.

"Yeah yeah," muttered Sarah,"then Ruth, Nudge, Emily, and I totally took over and opened up a kickass can of awesome and saved y'all's butts!" As she said each persons name she went around high fiving, waking up the dog.

"And that's why you guys are awesome!" Interjected Iggy. He tried to put his arm around Emily, but hadn't noticed she'd moved to the couch and ended up putting it around Katie, who promptly proceeded to slap him.

"That's cool and all, but how did Max get out then pop right back in to save us all?"asked Emily.

Huh. That must've been confusing...

"Well I sort of just snuck out and when I was in the hallway someone jumped me. I noticed that this certain someone smelled too familiarly like lavender, and turned to see Daddy's Girl about to take on years of hate on me and took her out."

After I said that, Fang affectionately grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Fang is always a little embarrassed to show his emotion, so this was huge for Us. Huh. Us? That sounds...nice? The time to sort out feelings would have to be later. Ruth, who had been quickly writing down our whole story of what happened for the police and possibly "an awesome novel idea" looked up with a confused look and asked, "so...anyone want to tell me about those wings?" *facepalm* oh yeah. I would be confused too. Fang, Nudge, Iggy and I look at each other and decide we can trust these guys. I mean, didn't they just save us?

"Yeah, we were just born like that." I was surprised everyone was just able to except that without prodding or questions. My friends are so cool! I see Ella snuck off to the kitchen to grab a napkin and follow her. I remember the hurt look when I yelled at her before she was taken.

"Ells?" I call when we're alone. She looks up normally and smiles.

"Hey what's up sis?" To tell you the truth, I would've preferred a fight.

"Listen, I'm really-" she holds up her hand and cuts me off.

"No need," she smiles, "I know you were just being cranky and stuff. I had a lot of time to think and I'm glad you are mature enough to apologize. I never saw you differently. Just next time, try to be a little bit more open about your feelings. Isn't that the best part of having a sister? Telling eachother secrets about our crushes?" She winks and wraps me into a big hug. I'm stunned this was so easy. She's about to walk into the living room when she turns mischiviously and says, " but you know, if you really wanted to make it up to me you could set me up with a cute sophomore..." She winks.

"Done!" I laugh. It finally seems like everything's right in my life: I've got the worlds greatest boyfriend, amazing friends, and a sister that's always there for me. I sigh. I give it 3 days tops.

(**A/N: Okay, so I hoped you liked that and it cleared some things up. Sorry it's late; we had some ..err.. technical difficulties. This chapter was entirely written by Emily *round of applause*. And nobody answered the question last chapter. Here's the answer:**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**It beeps When There's Stuff!**

**Anyway, we're just gonna skip the question this week. We will have the next chapter up very soon. Probably Tomorrow or sometime this weekend. Chao! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So Ruth's not available this week to post, so were mixing it up! Posting now is Emily, who was the overall editor of this chapter, but the fabulous main writer was none other than miss Sarah. Hope you love it! **

**Disclaimer: can you guess? I totally own Maximum Ride! JK! James Patterson does...**

Chapter 20 Max pov

Finally, everything is normal. Well, as normal as can be. Sarah is all happy because she got purple and blue streaks in her hair, contacts, and anime- style bangs that actually look really cute on her, Emily has basketball championships comming up, Ella and Nudge were gushing over the newest teen Vogue edition, and Fang had passed second quarter English. Apparently theres been a new buzz around school, spreding like the flu in a kindergarden bouncy castle:

"I'm telling you, twins. Blue eyed blondes." Katie is already up to date on the latest news. We were all at our usual spot in the cafeteria eating lunch."They just got here this morning!"

"Their names are Alois and Hannah Thornwood. Alois is so cute!" Sarah gushed. To Xavier she quickly said, "No offense or anything, of course! You're still my number one!" She winked and pulled him in for a hug.

"Wait, I'm confused. Sarah I thought you were straight. I mean, you're dating Xavier. Right? Or is that a cover-up and only he knows. Except, now we all know…." Fang kinda faded off at the end. Yep. That's my boyfriend alright...

"I'm gonna stop you right there before you say something that will make me punch you in the face. Alois is a boy." Sarah snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"Who names their kid that?" Xavier piped in, trying to spare Fang and the conversation.

I take a sip of my kapri-son. "The same kind of people who let their son go by the name Fang," I replied with a wink at my boyfriend.

"Shut up." Was the reply, but I could tell he liked the attention. "Anyway, I think Ruth has a bit of a crush on Alois, eh Ruth?" Katie nudged Ruth who had been reading her science book and listening to her iPod. "Huh?" She looked up, unplugging her headphones. Ruth was an absolute natural beauty, with soft brown hair and cute freckles. She was really funny and 100% true to herself, but was a bit shy when it came to guys. "We were saying, you've got a little something for the new twin Alois." Sarah got up in Ruth's face. "I saw the way you looked at him in homeroom! Come and tell us the truth, Ruth. Who do you love with all your heart, mind, and soul?" With each word, Sarah got closer and closer for emphasis, almost knocking Ruth's book off the table.

"Oh, come on, stop it guys." Emily said as she looked up from her math homework.

"But we weren't even legitly doing anything," Katie said, putting on her best innocent face, which was really quite good, considering the actress she was.  
"Yet." Iggy muttered. He was probably right. Katie, Ella, and Sarah have been known to meddle with peoples' love lives. Apparently in third grade, they tried to get two fifth graders together, and it almost worked until a fight over juice boxes broke out.

"The worst that could possibly happen is that they wouldn't click." Sarah took a bite out of her pickle, spraying Fang with sour juices.

"Can Ruth have a say in this?" Ruth piped up.  
"Nope! And no, the worst that could happen is that Ruth would be in love with him and he wouldn't be in love with her, or vice versa." Ella says. Too many soap operas, that one.. I can't listen to this, so I change the subject…. Kind of. "What about Hannah?"

"I hear lots of boys have been falling over her lately. I won't lie, she's actually really pretty. In a devil sort of way." Ruth says. She looks relieved the topic is off her and her love life.

"Devil? So what, she's evil now?" Fang asks. I don't like the way his eyes lit up. "I hear she- Oh shit, I'm late! See ya!" Sarah dashes off, leaving a trail of papers.

"Late for what?" Iggy calls, but she doesn't respond.

"I gotta bolt too. I'm supposed to meet a friend to study, and no not the new kid." Ruth says to Katie when she tries to object. She gets up and leaves. Katie follows with a small wave to us.

"Why do I get the feeling that Katie and Sarah are going to do their ever so famous meddling?" Emily groans, pulling back her hair and gathering her things.

"You know what? I'm going to keep an eye on them in the event that they try to. Catch ya later." Xavier hurries in the direction Sarah went. "Well, lunch is almost over, so I guess we should be going too." I say. We all leave to go to our classes.

Fang pov

Okay, I swear I'm not cheating on Max, and I don't think she's any hotter or anything put….. DAMN that new girl is smoking! She's got these piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair and a tan that only comes from the hot shores of LA. I know, I know, I must be the worst boyfriend ever! Whatever, thank God she can't read minds.

"Fang!" I turned around to meet Sarah's unforgiving gaze, which consists of suspicion, demand, and a little bit of fire. We were standing in study hall, where we were supposed to be working.

"What?" I shrugged innocently. Maybe I can pull it off like Katie? Yeah right...

"Don't shrug like that. I know you were thinking about the new girl Hannah." Sarah accuses, putting her hands on her hips.

"I…. Well I mean….. How did….. I wasn't?" Way to go Fang. Very smooth. I pull my leather jacket on, trying to break the nervous body language.

"I know because you were staring at her in almost the same way you look at Max or the cheer leading squad!" Dang, this girls got me pinned. I shift my eyes nervously and switch gears into defensive mode.

"I can't control my hormones just like you can't control your PMS." "Wow you must really be floundering to bring that into the conversation. None of us are even on it at the moment." She says matter of factly, adjusting her braid.

"TMI. Anyway, please don't tell Max or anything. I swear, its nothing." "Your mouth says that but your eyes say something different." Okay, now were getting dangerous. I search frantically for Iggy to come over to back me up, but he's over with Xavier and Emily.

"Sarah!" I whisper scream finally. "You of all people should know I would never cheat on Max!"

"Chill, I know you would never hurt Max. Again. For like the third time. Wow, she seriously has a tolerance for you!"

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your boyfriend girlfriend fight, but where is the water fountain?" Hannah the new girl walked up to us, wearing a white tunic and black leggings. She kind of smelled like cinnamon. "EW! No we are not dating, he's just a friend. The water fountain is right over there Sherlock." That was awkward. Probably very for Sarah.

"Thank you. Sorry, you guys just looked kinda cute together. Wait, does that mean you are single?" She turned to me with wide eyes. I tried not to burst out laughing at the expression on Sarah's face.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." I say quickly.

"Is it that girl with the brown hair and who always wears Converse and a jacket and has major issues?" Whoa, no one was going to talk about my Max that way.

"Hey! Look Blondie, you may be new but look here. At me. No one, no matter who you are, no matter where you come from, you will talk about Max that way. I have no idea who told you she has issues, and I'll bet my ass it was Lissa, but Max doesn't have any issues. She's the best friend ever and who told you she had issues, because whoever did is a bitch and you could be because you believed it." Yeah, unfortunately Sarah beat me to defending Max…. "Sorry! A girl named Lissa did tell me that. She also said the girl hanging out with her named Sarah had herpes and was a fugly slut, the giraffe with them Emily is a drug dealer, the shorter girl named Ella cut and was depressed, the girl name Katie was a bitchy prostitute, and the girl Ruth was a freak that did crack."

"Oh my effing God! Someone's dyin' today! How dare she? I swear Lissa is a big, fugly, bitchy slut and that's an actual fact. That you can count on. Don't trust Lissa. She tells nothing but lies." Sarah was visibly shaking. "I'm so sorry! Oh I can't believe this! I'm guessing you're Sarah. You are most definitely not a fugly slut, and Emily is way too nice and sober to be a drug dealer. I promise, I didn't believe it for a minute! She seems that way, you know. She doesn't seem trustworthy at all." I was still fuming, but not at Hannah anymore.

"She's not." Sarah glared at nothing. Maybe its time for a small back story. Sarah and Lissa used to be super close friends until they both like the same guy. They both swore to let him decide who he wanted but Lissa made a move. After that, Lissa started spreading rumors about Sarah and just plain bullying her. Sarah and Lissa have hated each other ever since.

"Well, I feel really bad, so let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a snack or something after school." Hannah said. She caught my eye for a moment, and I could see a little more than "just friends" emitting.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind that. Meet at the library?"

"Sure thing! And he can come too if he wants. Sorry, I didn't catch your name." She looked at me again.

"Fang. And sure, I wouldn't mind. It would be fun. Thanks."

"Well, I have to go and find my brother. See ya later." She turned swiftly away and sauntered off.

"Bye." Sarah and I say.

"Looks like we got a date." I turned toward Sarah. I can see she's still upset. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just have a lot of history with Lissa. I can't believe she said that about Ella!"

"Well, I should go find Max, tell her I'm busy this afternoon." I turned to walk away.

"Hey Fang. A word of advice. Don't keep this a secret because Max won't be able to trust you. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you or Iggy, but girls are a lot more sensitive and Hannah's really pretty." She looks at me for a minute. I nod. We part ways to go to class.

Hannah pov

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I cannot believe I did that. And Fang is so cute! Oh well, I guess I can't go after him seeing that he's with that Max girl. I really want to meet their gang. They all seem like so much fun. I don't like popular people. They tend to be rude and annoying.

"Hey sis!" Alois calls.

"Hey! What's up?" He runs over to meet me. He was almost 6 foot now, with sun bleached hair from soccer and surfing.

"I saw this girl and I think she's really cute. How am I supposed to get her to notice me?" Awwww, how adorable! His first crush since 5th grade when the girl he liked broke his heart and embarrassed him. He never recovered until now, and I'm happy for him.

"Just be yourself."

"But, there has to be some trick or something, right?"

"No. Just be yourself. Alois you are smart and funny and nice and actually pretty attractive. No matter who it is, she will love you. Just promise no ginger girls, okay?"

"Well the girl I like has mostly brown hair, but it is slightly red. Why not?"  
"Because the one ginger in the school just made me look like a complete fool. But I am going to make it up to them after school, so I won't be going home with you."

"Wait! Can't I come with you? I won't have anything to do and it would be good to make new friends."

"True. Sure. We are meeting in the library. I'm not sure where we are going to go though."

"That's fine. I need to go to my next class."

"This class has the girl you like, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I am partnered with her in our project so I can talk to her easily." "Good luck. Catch you later."

"Yeah, bye." Max pov

It's time for school to be let out and I just got some very interesting news from Fang.

"Hey Max! What are you thinking about?" A certain blonde jogs up to me. Her arms are filled with textbooks.

"Emily, is it bad that Fang is going out today with the new girl Hannah? I mean Sarah is going to be there, but I'm worried. Should I be?"

"Not if Sarah's there, no. And dont call it a date. dont be one of those cliches who gets super jealous when her guy Hangs out with other girls. Sarah told me about it. Alois, the boy twin, is supposed to be there too. There shouldn't be a need for you to worry, I promise." "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaax! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEmiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii llllly!"

"Katie, you don't have to shout, excited as you are." Emily said. "You're right next to us."

"What are you so excited about anyway?" I feel the need to ask. "Ruth!" Came the reply.

"What are you thinking?" Emily questions. "You and Sarah said that you wouldn't do anything!" She leans down and puts her books in her locker, which is covered in pictures of dogs and friends.

"No, but I'm in Ruth's class with Alois and they are partnered for our projects we are working on." Katie gushes.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's not like you can telepathically tell they are in love or something." I'm really kind of sick of this love crap. These girls need to learn that if Ruth wants to have a boyfriend, she would take initiative.

"Actually, something similar. It's called a women's tuition. The whole thing is getting Alois to fall for Ruth more than Ruth falling for Alois because Sarah and I are pretty sure she already has." Oh Katie. Sweet, sweet Katie. "Katie, you can't just mess with people's love lives like that. They need to fall for each other." Emily interjects, leaning against her locker.

"Emily, they will. I'm just giving them a shove in the right direction. Not to mention, since Sarah is going out with Alois and Fang, she helps to talk Ruth up to him. He'll fall head over heels in no time. It's not hard considering Ruth is major gorgeous!" I wish everyone would quit saying "going out"... "Katie, as much as we both agree, this is not the way to do it. Text Sarah and tell her not to meddle." Hopefully, she hasn't already started.

"Sorry, Maxy, too late for that. You can't stop us. We swear, no drastic stuff."

"Max, we should just give up for now and kick them back later. Not literally of course. Trust me, I've known these girls for years and no amount of convincing will make them stop. WE need to wait for an opportune moment." Emily murmurs out of the side of her mouth to me.

"Sure thing." I mumble back. I turned to Katie. "Fine! You and Sarah win. We'll even help."

"Yay! Fro yo time to celebrate!" And with that we walk to Pinkberry and enjoy our treats. After that, i head over to Emily's for some studying. We'll get them when the time is right.

**Oh schnap! New characters AND a plot twist?! What can't we do? Updates soon hopefully! btw we would love some more reviews and questions (Even weird ones)! **


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. You know, homework and stuff. This chapter was written mostly by Sarah, so er...you know how it is. It's a bit fillerish, but it will (probably) be important later. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, or Frozen Yogurt, or anything that is mentioned that I obviously don't own.)

**Alois pov**

You know how when you really try to not focus on something and just can't stop thinking about it no matter what? That's kind of what 6th period science class is like. I think I'm ADHD or something because my head is all like: Alright. Physics I got this. I just-wow Ruth is so pretty...no wait- take notes on chapter-I wonder if she'll go out with me...

Ruth is my science partner, and she's the first girl to not ask me if I am single or not so far. She has these really cute glasses and freckles and she's really smart. Hannah just said to talk to her, but like with most girls, I can't find the words to say something... Alright- start with a joke. I look around for something funny and consider a corny one about the periodic table. I open my mouth but before I can say anything she whispers:

"Don't you think Mr. K's glass eye looks like the eye of Sauron?" She gestures towards his desk. Eww. She's right. We both giggle.

"I don't know," I smile, "one does not simply teach physics in Mordor." We both laugh so hard, we get the evil eye from Mr. K. I think. I can't really tell because he only uses one spend the rest of the period together, laughing and helping each other with class work. Well, more like her helping me do my paper, but still. I learn she's crazy about this British show called Doctor Who, which I've never really seen, but it sounds sort of cool.

"And there's this thing called a Sonic screwdriver and.." She goes on, but all I can notice is how close her hand is to mine. After a second I realize she looking up at me as if waiting for a response.

"Um..." I frantically scramble for something to say. I look back and see she's smiling that really cute smile of hers and relax. Now. Definitely now is the right time to ask her out. I open my mouth confidently and start:

"So um, Ruth... I was wondering-" before I can finish, two brunettes plop their stuff down right in front of us. One has bluish streaks in her hair, which kind of takes me by surprise considering that where I'm from, no one does that.

"Heeeeyy guys! I'm Sarah." she flips her hair back. Why do girls do that? "And this is Katie."

"Um...guys, this isn't your class..." Ruth mutters, fiddling with her pencil. I can tell she feels intruded on, too.

"Social Studies is soooooo boring! I mean, who cares who won World War Two or what the heck a Serbia is," Sarah says. She turns to me and looks me up and down, examining me.

"Plus Mrs. Tate fell asleep again, so were not really missing anything," Katie adds. She also starts scrutinizing me.

"Man Ruth, you really know how to pick em'!" The girl named Katie's whispers to Ruth. Ruth immediately turns red in the face.

"Shut up Kats!" She whispers back. They both look up to see me staring at them. As the silence goes by, I'm about to go back to doing my work. Suddenly, at the same time, they look at each other with serious looks. Sarah turns back to me quickly and says:

"What is your full name?" Ruth face palms.

"Guys. Seriously. Don't do this." She moans.

"Just answer the stupid question!" Katie hisses.

"Um...Alois Canton Thornwood." I manage to get out. I'll admit these girls are pretty and all, but they sure scare me. Kind of like velociraptors.

"And Mr. Thornwood," Katie says sounding like a lawyer. "Have you ever had any sexual relations with a girl?" This really throws me off guard. I know I'm blushing and Ruth looks mortified.

"Or guy?" Sarah puts in with a giggle. These girls are not like the ones back home in England.

"No way...I would never..." I flounder.

"Next question. Are you hiding a accent? I can tell." Oh Gosh. I was hoping I could hide it or something, but I guess never mind.

I'm about to answer when the bell rings. They all look at me waiting for an answer. I don't even give them the time I'm out of there so fast. I'm out the door just as I hear Katie say,

"I like him!"

**Hannah pov**

"And when the daylight comes I have to go, but tonight..." I hum as pull my stuff out of my locker. Today has been pretty normal as first days go. I look around to see who is left in the hallway. I see a girl I know from 2nd period who seems ok, but I'm pretty sure she believes in ghosts and werewolves by the weird talismans and shrines in her locker. Near her is this guy I don't know who seems to be vandalizing the principals door. I grab my purse and bag, which I got from America when I first moved here. As I turn around I see this really nerdy- er, "academically stimulated"- kid from science running up to me.

"Hi Hannah!" he pants as he catches his breath. "Mrs. C told me to give this to you." He hands me a textbook.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," I smile at him. We talk a minute about up coming assignments until we're interrupted by a group of three or four guys coming towards us. The one in front saunters up arrogantly and says:

"Hey there. You must be the new girl. I'm guessing you'll need an escort around school for a while." He grins egotistically and leans against a locker. He suddenly reminds me of the Gaston character from Beauty and the Beast. He has short, brown hair that's swept to the side almost perfectly. He (like the rest of his gang) is wearing a blue jeans and a Walton letterman jacket.

"Actually," the nerdy kid, whose name turns out to be Ryan, pipes up. "She was able to get around fine today. I know if anyone can find Mrs. Callowits room, they'll be fine."

"Get lost, nerd. Or do you need me to help you?" The jock says. He turns to pin Ryan against the locker, but before he can I slap him hard in the face. Ouch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout. He looks back at me, rubbing his face and smiles.

"So I see you're British as well as feisty." What a creep. I consider slapping him again, but in a flash of red hair, that Lissa girl is back. I can tell she makes them uncomfortable.

"You have ten seconds to leave before I wreck your social lives. Don't make me count." She glares. They scram and I turn to get the heck out of there too. Before I can she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not you, stupid." She rolls her eyes in exasperation. She's wearing a red tank top and black leather pants that are most likely cutting off some major arteries.

"Come on," she says flatly, not looking up from her phone. "We're going shopping with Heather, Taylor, and Christy." She looks me over for a moment and finally says, "your wardrobe seems fine, but you need a makeover."

"Actually Lissa, I was meeting some friends for some frozen yogurt after school, but maybe later. You could come with if you want." I know what Sarah and Fang said, but I don't want to make the mistake of counting anyone out just because of gossip again.

"Gross. I'll pass." She looks at me for a moment. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I nod yes as she narrows her eyes. She turns and saunters off, toting her Gucci purse like some runway model.

**Fang pov**

"-and I got this bag here." Hannah finishes explaining her wardrobe to Sarah on the walk to our favorite fro yo place. Did some one say boring?  
"Wow, girls can be kind of a bore, huh?"  
I turn to see Alois looking at me with the same piercing eyes as his sister.  
"Yeah, but hey. What are ya gonna do?"  
"Yeah. It's funny, the girls here are so different than those back home."  
"Oh really. Like how? I've never been to England."  
"For starters, no one has blue hair."  
We both look at Sarah who braided her hair in a way that shows off most of the color.  
"And the girls aren't as forceful."  
"You must be talking about Katie, right?" It's not a huge surprise.  
"And Sarah. I almost asked Ruth out, but then they came from their class."  
"Funny! Sarah is one of the quieter people I know. I can't say the same for Katie. But they mean well. You know girls. They're all sisters and they have to approve each other's boyfriends and what not. I don't get it, but that's just how they work. At least you haven't seen all the girls in our gang during PMS. Can't stand them!"  
"Wow. That sounds scary. Don't think of me as perverted or anything, but what happens? I want to be prepared."  
"Well, Max is kind of scary. You never know what she'll be like, and when you find out for that month she stays that way the entire time. Ruth doesn't really change. She talks a little less about Dr. Who and a little more about boys, but that's it. Katie gets all emotional. Sarah gets random mood swings. She'll go from happy go lucky to if - you- bother- me- you- are- dead like that." I snap or emphasis. "Emily can also get super moody and she doesn't really talk. Probably because she doesn't want to say anything bad by accident. My sister Nudge gets violent. Max's sister Ella gets super boy crazy. She'll go after any guy who happens to walk by her as long as he's cute or whatever."  
"My sister gets that way too. Not fun considering we have no mom. We do have a nanny though, so she helps a lot."  
"Helps with what?" Sarah asks.  
"Oh, you know! Just chores and cooking and stuff!" Alois rubs the back of his head like they do in Japanese anime when they are trying to lie. Don't ask me how I know that.  
"We're here!" Hannah opens the door to Pinkberry.  
"Ew, sis. Pinkberry is nasty." Alois says.  
"No it's not." Hannah snaps.  
"OMGIZZLES! I love Pinkberry." Sarah gushes. Did I really just use that word? How about more like she squealed? Nah, maybe just said. Ella and Nudge and Katie gush. And squeal. What was I saying?  
Anyway, we walked in and there was Max with the rest of the girls ordering their frozen yogurts.

**Max pov**  
"I'll have chocolate with Reese's Pieces, Oreo crumbs, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and cherries please." I order my treat. I don't typically like Pinkberry, but Katie, Ella, and Nudge wanted to go here so whatever. Emily and Ruth were cool, with it, so why not? I could always get something from another place if I didn't like what I was having.  
"Oh hi, guys!" I hear Emily say. I turn to see Fang, Sarah, Alois, and Hannah walk in. I saw Ruth turn around and blush.  
"Oh hey. We didn't know you guys would be here." Fang says.  
"Well, we're here!" I say brightly. Honestly, I don't like the way Fang looks at Hannah. I know I shouldnt be jealous, but I cant help it. STUPID TEENAGE FEELINGS!  
"Hey chill out." Katie whispered.  
"What do you mean?" I tied to cover but apparently I read like a book.  
"Sarah and I would never let anything like that happen. And you know that."  
"Yeah, that's right. I should have more faith."  
"Well he has kissed Lissa, you have a right to be worried," Ella chimed. Really?  
"Ella!" Nudge hissed. This was not making me feel any better.  
"Hey Max." Fang said kissing me on the cheek. What did he get etiquette lessons overnight or something? He doesnt kiss on the cheek. Unless he feels bad about something. Maybe Sarah put him up to it. OH MY GOD! Listen to me! What am I saying? I need to have more faith in my boyfriend than that!  
"I thought you weren't the Pinkberry type." Fang said.  
"Well, Ruth and Emily didn't care and Katie, Nudge, and Ella wanted to come."  
"Oh. Yeah, Hannah and Sarah just came here. At least between you girls it was a democracy." Fang laughed. I did too, but it felt forced.  
"Oh hello, Max!" Hannah said. Was she British?  
"Yes, she is." Sarah answered my gaze.  
"Hey! It's nice to meet you and your brother."  
"It's nice to meet you too! Fang and Sarah have told me so much about you, like how good a friend you are!"  
Well, that was just flattering. I must have blushed because Fang stiffled a small laugh. I don't blush often.  
"How sweet of them!" Frankly, I don't like the thought of them talking about me even though I know they would never say anything bad. That's me, paranoid as can be.  
"I hope we can be good friends, considering Ruth and Alois have a thing for each other!" She winked at me.  
"Yeah, same." Okay, I know I shouldn't be paranoid or anything. Fang is a trustworthy guy and Hannah is super nice. It was just my imagination that Hannah and Fang would share glances. It was me seeing things when it looked like Hannah was winking at my boyfriend. It has to just be me.

Right?

**(A/N: So we leave it at that until next time. Hopefully I can post another chapter soon. Always remember that we love answering your questions, no matter how stupid;it's very entertaining. reviews are appreciated. Thanks for sticking with us!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: Hey guys! This is Ruth! ...woah! Lower your pitchforks please! As a peace offering for not updating, I humbly present you with this chapter in the hopes that you will enjoy it. You see, us amazing writers had finals this past month and had to study:( but as the song goes, "I'm as free as a bird now!" (Free bird by Lynard Skinner) and we're back and updating! Yay! As requested by A cool guest and another readers, here's another prank war, so enjoy! And just for you guys, were posting two chapters today! How amazing are we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own my very own sonic screwdriver/pen;)**

Max pov

After the frozen yogurt, Emily, Katie, Ruth, and Sarah came over to my house. Hopefully this sleepover won't involve any and the guys were gonna have a sleepover too. Hmmmmm... Does he plan them on purpose that way?  
"- and then we can watch The Walking Dead! I missed last week's episode, so I need to catch up." Sarah was saying. She is officially an addict.  
"We should also watch Doctor Who." Ruth and Emily scream at the same time.  
"We can also give each other makeovers!" Katie squeals, twirling her duffel bag.  
"The only makeover someone is giving me is a zombie one!" Sarah countered.  
"Then you and Max can make each other over." Katie retorted.  
"Ah, no." I said. The last time Katie gave me a makeover it took all of us together an hour to get all the makeup off.  
"I promise this time I will give you the right makeup remover and not just a face cleaning pad." Sarah said checking her phone.  
"We should just watch cheesy shark attack movies like we did at the beach last year." Emily said.  
"That was a good spring break. We could watch Miami Shark Attack. Spring break 2010 I watched only like 20 minutes of it. It was so fake, it was hilarious!" Said Sarah excitedly.  
"Was it as hilarious as watching The Reef?" Emily laughs.  
"What did she do?" I asked Emily.  
"Well it was about these five friends in Australia on a yacht. It capsizes and four of the friends try to swim to the mainland, but a shark is after them. The first time it attacked a guy, Sarah started laughing like a crazy person." Emily shook her head.  
"In my defense I was hyped up on sour gummy worms and cream soda." Sarah piped up.  
"Or we could watch a chick flick like Mean Girls ." Katie said.  
"Yeah right." Ruth scoffed.  
"It's not a bad movie." Defended Katie.  
"I just hate how in every movie like that the nice, down to earth girl turns popular and mean." Ruth justified.  
"Diddo." I say. We arrive at my house. Time to start the girly, crazy, sugary fun.

Fang pov  
So I decide to have a sleepover with all the guys. And I also decide to go ahead and invite Alois. He seems pretty cool, even if he doesn't get American jokes. Yeah, maybe it was just because Max was having a sleepover with the girls, but hey! We could have another prank war. Dylan was eating popcorn while jamming out in the backseat and Iggy was conspicuously trying to hack the radio. Alois kept trying to explain something to me in the passengers seat,but I kinda zoned out. Xavier was explaining a cool trick like putting baby powder or flour into Ruth's hair dryer. We can be a bit crazy sometimes, but all's fair in love and war, and in this case, both apply.  
"I just got this new video game, Call Of Duty 4. It rocks!" Dylan yelled, brandishing his new disc case.  
"Dude, you have to yell it? We are sitting next to you." Iggy complained. He was wearing jeans and a Celtics jacket. "When you have a super sense of hearing, yelling in the ear can be highly painful."  
"Sorry, sorry. Forgot." Dylan said.  
"Anyway, pizza's good with you guys, right?" I ask distractedly.  
"Fang, you seriously have to ask?" Iggy mocked.  
"What? Is Max and the other girls wearing off on you?" Xavier laughed.  
"What's next? Are you going to start asking if we want to watch Dance Moms or some stupid chick flick?" Dylan sneered, tossing popcorn at me.  
"Shut up," was all I could say. I turned left into my division.  
"And the emotionless brick wall expresses..." Xavier turned to Dylan to finish the sentence.  
"Anger and annoyance." Dylan finishes with a grin.  
Finally, we get to my house. We hear the girls before actually seeing them. I think Nudge and Ella are going to someone else's house for the night, and my parents are out of town as usual, so it's just going to be us teens. Lets see how this ends. I can see the girls in their yard. Sarah is spinning around like a crackhead, Emily scoped out a basketball and scores every basket, Katie is trying to braid Ruth's hair (without avail), and Max is yelling at Sarah.  
"Dude! I have neighbors you know. You must look like a pothead or something, stop it!" She looks really cute and embarrassed when she notices us getting out of the car. I know she means it nicely and she has a hint of a smile.  
"Why is she spinning like that? Jeez, America is a weird country full of even weirder people," Alois grimaces, unloading his stuff.  
"Trust me, you get used to it," Xavier sighs.  
"Hey Dylan!" Katie calls to Dylan, abandoning all hopes of braiding.  
"Hey, what's up?" Dylan catches her and spins her around like in a rom com or something.  
"Fang," Max acknowledges.  
"Maxikins," I retort. Her cheeks flame.  
"Shut it! If you call me that one more time I swear I'll drop kick your firstborn child!" She hisses.  
"Which is funny considering they might be yours..." I say with a devilish grin.  
"Okay, I did not just hear what I think I heard." Sarah laughs.  
"No, you didn't, your brain is messed up from all that spinning." I catch her as she starts to lean and fall. She giggles like a 3 year old.  
"Gosh, Sarah, you used to never get dizzy." Emily runs over.  
"I know..." Sarah says like she's kind of out of it.  
"You even sound like a crackhead, are you sure there's something you're not telling us?" Max says with mock concern.  
"Shut up!" Sarah checks her watch and gasps. "The Walking Dead is gonna be on soon and we are going to miss it!"  
"Well, Fang, if you'll excuse us, we have a zombie marathon to complete." Max, Emily, and Sarah stride off with the rest of the girl group.  
"Come on guys," Xavier calls. We walk inside as well.

Max pov  
"I can't stand another zombie eating!" Katie exclaims.  
"Suck it up, Kats, it's almost over." Sarah rolls her eyes.  
"Not everyone can handle 5 pieces of pizza and the a bunch of zombie guts." Katie looks kind of green.  
"What, only 5? I ate 7." Sarah laughs.  
"Hate to break it to you guys, but I ate 9, so you can all suck it." I say, grabbing a blanket.  
Everyone laughs. The show ends. I've gotta admit, it was a great season finale.  
"Alright everyone," Katie announces, "Gossip time and y'all better spill or no more gummy worms!" She dramatically grabs the bag and tucks it away.  
"Alright then," Ruth smiles. "Cutest guy. Go!"  
"MattSmithahundredtimesoverheisthemostgorgeousbein gontheplanetandintheentiregalaxyandiwillmarryhimso medayordietrying!" Emily gets out so fast I'm concerned about her lung capacity.  
"Okay..." Ruth says, "how about people we actually have a chance with?"  
"Oh." Emily mutters, the perks up. "Then Iggy!"

"We should have another prank war," Sarah says as we change into pajamas. Sarah is wearing a Dr. Pepper tank top with matching bottoms, Ruth has a green tank top and frog shorts, Katie is wearing a pink tank top with pink polka dot bottoms, and Emily is sporting a basketball tee shirt and short shorts. I'm glad Sarah and Katie took me shopping for cute pajamas. I have a blue tank top with blue Hello Kitty bottoms. It's not very me, but the girls insist that I look "fetch and totes adorbs." What is "fetch" anyway? Whatever, if Fang does happen to catch a glimpse of me then I might feel pretty and girly for once.  
"Another one? We barely had one before! It was like, you guys got kidnapped and that was it!" Seriously?! Have they already forgotten?  
"Oh yeah!" Katie exclaims.  
"Well, this time will be real, and they'll never see it coming!" Emily grinned.  
"I have an awesome one!" Ruth exclaimed.  
"Spill!" Sarah demanded.  
"Okay, so you know how beds have a comforter and sheets right? Well instead of putting the sheet over the entire bed and folding the extra inches over the comforter, you would tuck the sheets in at the top and fold it halfway down, and fold it up and the extra inches over the comforter so the person won't be able to get in the bed." Ruth examined our blank faces. "It will be better understood if I just do it at Fang's house to show you."  
We nodded.  
"Let's get moving, girls!" Sarah screamed.  
That was going to be our first prank. Emily would distract the boys and I would fly Sarah and Ruth over one by one. Sarah would put up video cameras which Katie linked up to the computer. Katie would monitor the cameras outside and in to tell if the boys were coming and Ruth would do the bed thing.  
"Wow! This is so cool!" Sarah was so excited she almost dropped the 6 cameras.  
"Chill! You're going to drop them! Where did you get little spy cameras like that anyway?" She had spy cameras that hooked up to her computer. I hope they're legal.  
"I got them off the Internet," she waved the question. "The only catch is that they need to be near a power source and plugged in."  
We made it to the balcony. From below we could hear Emily talking to the guys. We weren't exactly sure what she was doing, but she could make up an entire story in a split second. She'd be fine.  
"Max!" Sarah cried softly. I had almost dropped her.  
"Sorry!" I set her down and turned to get Ruth. She snuck inside to set up all the cameras.  
Soon I dropped Ruth on the balcony as well and landed. Sarah was already done and waiting in Fang's room.  
"Man, this is a depressing room." Sarah commented.  
"I know. Where's the bug?" I asked. She pointed to a corner with a shelf full of junk.  
"You couldn't even tell anything was there!" Ruth said as she was doing Fang's bed. It's a good thing it was already made, or else it wouldnt have worked." Ruth took off the comforter. She untucked the sheet and tucked it back in at the top and folded it back about halfway and laid the comforter on top. She folded the sheet back over. You couldn't even tell something had been done to it.  
"We need to do something else." Sarah said. "Something much worse and something that will come sooner."  
"Like what?" Ruth said.  
Sarah ran into Fang's bathroom. "It's elementary, but it will do. Katie said she could view the entire room from where the camera was." She came out with a mess of wet toilet paper. "Get on your hands and knees." She commanded me. She stepped on my back to rig the trap.  
"So as the door opens, the stuff will fall all over them right?" Ruth said.  
"Yeah." Sarah replied getting down. Then we heard voices.  
"Crap! It's the boys!" Sarah whisper yelled.  
"Dang! I can't take both of you." I panicked.  
"Take Ruth and go!" Sarah pushed us out. We took off, and the last thing we saw was Sarah running back into the room.

Fang pov  
We were all playing a video game when Xavier got a text from Emily asking us to come outside.  
"Do we go?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah, why not? She probably just wants us to survey a new basketball move." Iggy shrugged. That's exactly what she wanted to do.  
"I just want to see if you guys think it would work." She insisted. For about 10 minutes we helped her.  
"Trust me, you've got it down to an art." Dylan assured her.  
"Yeah, but-" She started. I got suspicious.  
"What's really going on?" I asked.  
"Ummm well- oh hey! My sister's on the phone! Let's all chat, shall we? Heh heh. Oh nevermind you guys just continue with your lives," she mumbled.  
We walked in.  
"Do you hear voices?" Iggy asked. "It sounds like Ruth."  
"You are just hearing things." I opened the door to my room.  
Splat! A mob of wet toilet paper fell on me. And who do I see standing in my room about to go into my closet? Sarah.  
"I knew something was up." I grumbled.  
"Hey guys..." Sarah waves and grinned like nothing was wrong.  
"Sarah, what are you doing?" I scowled, the toilet paper still all over my head. Sarah started giggling.  
"Come on, babe, not funny." Xavier moved toward her but she danced away.  
"Get her!" Dylan shouted.  
Sarah squealed and ran towards the door. Dylan grabbed her arm and spun her back around.  
"There's nowhere you can go, Sarah." I said, wiping the toilet paper off my head.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Iggy questioned, circling her like a vulture. He was greeted by a kick in a place too painful to mention.  
"Was that necessary?" he gasped.  
"Why yes, yes it was!" She replied brightly.  
"What are you doing anyway?" Alois piped up.  
"Uh, just, you know, chilling here..."She looked around awkwardly, as if she was looking at someone for help.  
"Come on now, just tell us." Dylan coaxed.  
"Why's a raven like a writing desk?" She responded, changing the subject. I swear, I think if she got kidnapped she would drive the kidnappers to insanity playing her little mind games.  
"A raven is like a writing desk because Edgar Allen Poe wrote on both." Alois said. That riddle was one of the most annoying ones ever, and Sarah, Ruth, Emily, and Katie came up with the solution last year, right before Max came.  
"Nice work! Us Brits know our way, huh? But I still won't tell you, but you had better be prepared for tonight." She leaned against the door frame.  
"Wait, what?" Dylan said.  
"She's totally just changing the subject man!" I quiet him.  
"I can't believe you've known me so long and have never known I was British and Australian." Sarah said.  
"Guys, maybe we should take her back, Max and the others will kill us," Dylan scratched his head.  
"Don't think we are going to let you off easy, but I will take you back before 12." I said. It was 9. "Until then, you are all ours."  
"Damn you, Fang!" Sarah lunged and bit my arm.  
"OW!" I cried.  
"Sarah! Tone it down a notch please? For the whole room's sake?" Iggy joked.  
"Iggy, I hope you aren't allergic to nuts, cause I'm about to kick yours right up your throat!"  
"Let's go." I hoisted her over my shoulder and took off the balcony.  
"Guess you all were full of empty threats, huh?" Sarah scoffed. I dangled her. "Okay, fine! No more scoffing!" She squealed. Girls were so easy. We set her down. She straightens herself out and then with the slightest glance backwards, starts backing up towards the balcony rails.  
"Tell us!" Iggy shouts.  
"Not in a million years!" Sarah mutters, and with a devilish wink, she hops on the rail and falls backwards. Seconds later, we all hear a swooping noise and see Max carrying Sarah back to safety on the opposite balcony.  
"Your move." Max says loud enough for us to hear. I've never seen her so scary, and for a moment there, I'm seriously terrified.

Max pov  
Okay, so of course after leaving Sarah alone in Fang's room, all the girls flipped. I felt awful! I shouldn't have left her, but I knew she would figure out I was I swear, the next time any of those boys try to kidnap one of my girls, I will skin them alive.  
"I'm really fine!" Sarah was assuring a frazzled Ruth.  
"Oh! I should have stayed! Fang has held me captive before, it wouldn't have been that bad." Ruth put a hand to her forehead.  
Sarah mumbled something and picked up a magazine.  
"Oh look!" Ruth pointed to the screen.  
"What? Are the boys doing something?" I asked. We moved to look.  
"Whoa! They're taking off their shirts! And pants!" Sarah exclaimed.  
"Ruth! You were seriously looking at them?" I was surprised.  
"Huh? No, it's not that!" She shook her head. "Iggy moved out on the balcony and I can't see him."  
"Can we hear what they are saying?" Sarah leaned toward the computer.  
"It depends on how loud they talk or how close they get to a camera. Shouldn't you know this?" Ruth looked at Sarah.  
"Hey, I only read how to put it together and barely that. I don't do well with big manuals, which you should know." Sarah shrugged.  
"Anyway, what could he be doing?" Emily asked.  
"Oh look!" I pointed to the screen.  
It looked like Alois was shaking his head but to what we couldn't tell. Fang moved over and patted him on the shoulder while Dylan and Xavier laughed. Then Dylan left the shot. A quick glance at the camera in the hall showed him walking to the door.  
"What could those imbeciles be planning?" Katie sighed.  
"They probably want to get us back for the toilet paper." Ruth said.  
"Wouldn't that make Sarah a target?" Katie asked.  
"Nah! I'm not important, just a distraction. They are probably aiming for Ruth or Emily because they both would be unlikely." Hey, Sarah was probably right.  
"So we should just be ready for anything?" I concluded.  
"Yes." They answered together. We giggled. I gotta say, times like these are so much fun.  
The doorbell rang.  
"10 bucks says it's Dylan." Sarah muttered as we got up to go see.  
I opened the door and handed her a ten.  
"Hey guys!" Dylan grinned like a lunatic.  
"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Katie asked.  
"Seriously, you just lost me 10 dollars." I scowled.  
"Well I just wanted to, uh, I mean-" Dylan stuttered. We all exchanged looks. The boys were definitely doing something.  
"I'm going to stop you right there. Come on, Ruth, we are going to the room." Katie dragged her back to my room.  
"Whatever you boys are trying to pull, it won't work, especially since we just did it to you." I said.  
"What? No we weren't going to do anything!" Dylan denied.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." I retorted.  
"Max, he's stalling." Sarah said.  
"Dylan, go tell them that we are going to win this war no matter what." Emily said.  
"Yeah right!" Dylan threw a water balloon at us. "Attack!"  
Xavier, Alois, and Dylan threw water balloon after water balloon.  
"Crap! Retreat!" I yelled. We shut the door, pushing the guys back. I'm so glad my parents weren't home.  
"Help! Help us!" We heard screaming coming from a bathroom. I'm pretty sure when we got there I saw wings. Fang and Iggy... They are so dead.  
"Katie!" Sarah said.  
"Ruth!" Emily gasped at the same time.  
"What did they do to you guys?" Katie saw us dripping wet.  
"Doesn't matter, what did they so to you?" I asked. They were taped to the walls and blindfolds were around their necks and tape was on their faces like it had been over their mouths.  
"We walked into your room and someone grabbed us and blindfolded us and put tape over our mouths before we could warn you." Ruth started.  
"Yeah, and then we were taped to your bathroom." Katie finished.  
"Those boys! What were they doing?" Sarah said.  
"Who knows? They're boys for crying out loud! We have to get them back for soaking us," Emily said as she untaped Ruth and Katie.  
"Oh yeah." Sarah says darkly. "Where's your hair dryer? I frizz."  
"Under here, for future reference." I say reaching under the sink. Hey, I frizz too.  
"Huh, that's funny."  
"What?" Katie asks.  
"I could have sworn my hair dryer was on the other side... Whatever, I can't even remember what I ate for lunch."  
Sarah plugs in the hair dryer and clicks it on. And oh my God, what happens next was as bad as Ella running out of mascara. Sarah turned the hair dryer on her and Emily and white powdered sugar covers both of them and me. Sarah got the worst of it, you can't even see her face. Her eyes were literally blazing with rage.  
"IGGY! FANG! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She screams.  
Emily gasps. "Now they are seriously going down."  
"And the worst part is, it's going to stick. You guys need to shower it off." Ruth said. I'm so glad our friends are so loyal that they aren't even smiling at the cruel prank.  
"You first, Emily." Sarah pushes her in. "Max, stay here. We don't want powder everywhere."  
"Yeah, thanks. Katie and Ruth, check the camera feed and tell us what they are doing." I say. They salute simultaneously and go. Emily turns on the shower and Sarah tries to get sugar out of my hair. She's mumbling to herself, probably cursing. Those boys are going to pay.

Fang pov  
"Dude! That was awesome! The looks on their faces!" Dylan was saying.  
"Describe! I'm blind man!" Iggy said.  
"Well Emily closed her eyes and gasped in a mouthful of the sugar, Sarah covered her face, but Max's was the best! She gasped and her mouth hung open and she flipped. Katie and Ruth stood watching them with shocked looks on their faces." Dylan laughed.  
"You guys know they are going to kill us, right?" Alois said. He was fitting in with our group perfectly. He was even laughing.  
"We'll just be ready." I said.  
"We have to come up with something else, though." Xavier said.  
"Max said something about losing ten bucks when she saw me. I was pondering what made them bet. I think they're watching us somehow." Dylan said.  
"Who knew you of all people would know what the word 'pondering' meant," Xavier laughed.  
"Come on, I'm serious," Dylan insisted.  
"Yeah, I think Sarah was in my room for more than just putting wet toilet paper over my door." I said. He had a point.  
"What? Like they bugged our room?" Iggy asked.  
"Now that I think about it, Sarah has connections and I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that." Xavier said.  
"Great." I sighed.  
"Well, what's our next move?" Alois asked.  
"We definitely need another good prank to stop them in their tracks. They'll recuperate fast and strike. We need to stop them before they have a chance." Iggy said.  
"How about a classic one?" I suggested.  
"Yeah, like shaving cream in the face." Xavier clarified.  
"Perfect! Do we go as soon as they are out?" Alois asked.  
"Yeah, I'll stakeout and text you when they're asleep." I said.  
"Awesome!" Dylan said.  
I walked out on the balcony and flew over. Being a bird kid is seriously fun.  
"-and that's it. It will be hilarious!" Sarah was saying. I covered my mouth and nose and inched forward.  
"When do we go?" Max asked.  
"When they're out. It's gonna be great. Pass the jelly beans?" Sarah was planning something, but I had no idea if it was for us.  
"Ha! She's gonna hate us so much!" Katie laughed. I guess the prank was for someone else. Lissa doesn't live that far from here.  
"Guys." Emily said. Oh no, did they see me? That's the absolute last thing I need right now.  
"Well, time to go to bed. I'm tired!" Ruth said. I could see her silhouette as she stretched. The light went out and I heard rustling. I waited twenty minutes in silence. They seemed asleep to me, so I texted my posse.  
"Okay, so you're sure they are asleep, right?" Xavier said, being carried by Iggy.  
"Yeah. They haven't made a sound." I reassured him.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they are completely asleep." Dylan said, climbing up the house.  
"How did you-?"  
"I know my way around." Dylan shrugged. I shut my mouth.  
"Are we all ready?" Alois was holding the cans of shaving cream.  
"Where did you get all those?" Xavier pointed to the bag.  
"It's better you didn't know." Alois said. "I'm kidding, they were in your garage."  
"Oh. Okay then, let's do this." I opened the door.  
We each got a can and sprayed it on the girls' hands. I was about to tickle Max's nose when-  
"Now!" Sarah screamed. Of course, all of us started screaming and then I smelled something weird. Ruth was spraying something into the air. It smelled like perfume but something else was in it. I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I came to, I heard the girls talking. It was kind of echoy, so I guessed we were in a basement. Max's basement.  
"I promise it won't cause any permanent damage. It just knocks them out." Ruth was saying.  
"Then why are we conscious?" Katie asked.  
"Because, we have been in a girls' locker room with Lissa and her posse." Ruth said matter-of-factly.  
"That'ssssssssssss true." Sarah said. She sounded closest. "Hey, he's waking up!"  
"Uuuughmmmmmmmmmmm." I heard some dude moan.  
"Oh, Alois..." Ruth kind of sighed.  
"He is the enemy in this war!" Emily said.  
"But... You're right."  
"Where...?" I heard Alois moan.  
"Let the other boys wake up and then you'll know." Max said. I could picture her with a hand on her hip.  
"Man! My head hurts!" I heard Iggy complain.  
"Shut up." I groaned.  
"Where are we?" Dylan mumbled.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh!" I guessed that was Xavier.  
"Okay, they are all awake now. Shall we tell them?" Max said.  
"Go ahead!" Katie said  
"Boys. You have been abducted. If you didn't already guess, you are in my basement. You will stay here all night and we will release you at whatever time we feel like tomorrow. Sarah, care to tell them the rest?" Max said. The girls moved into my view. They were still in their pajamas. Then I realized us guys... We were only in our boxers. Great.  
"Well, as revenge for... Last time and the water balloon powdered sugar thing, you will stay here as Max said until we let you go. Girls." Suddenly Alois, Dylan, and I were moved. A big screen TV came into view. Ruth pops in a DVD and after a few commercials it is revealed that were watching 'Shes the Man' staring Channing Tatum. All of the guys groan as the girls moon over Channing's abs and sing along to Click 5's 'just the girl.'  
"She a mystery! She's too much for me!" They belt out once the movie finished. I think we've all had enough when Max stands up and begins the next announcement.  
"Thank you. Now, for as long as we want, you will watch Dance Moms. All seasons. Over and over." Every guy moaned. "Iggy, you obviously will just listen. And none of you will make a peep or else... I'll leave that to your imagination. Suck it up and be real boys! Okay, turn it on, from season 1, episode 1." Max turned on the TV.  
Please, God, help! Give us strength.

Max pov  
This plan was totally perfect. Sarah was seriously devious. Honestly, I worry about any guy who breaks her heart or any of ours.  
"Told you this would work." Sarah whispered.  
"I swear, I shall never doubt you again." I whispered back. "But why couldn't it have been some chick flick that I wouldn't mind watching instead of dance moms?"  
"Sorry, but Xavier, Fang, and probably Alois can stand chick flicks. Not so much Dance Moms."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
I looked at Fang. He was watching with extreme distaste. Wait. How did I not know of his ability to cope with chick flicks? I suppose I have never tried to make him watch one.  
"Please, please, please..." Iggy moaned after only three episodes.  
"Shut up!" Sarah snapped. Iggy immediately closes his mouth. "Guys, I'm getting bored."  
"Yeah same." Emily yawned. "And tired."  
"Well then, night boys!" I waved and hopped upstairs.  
"What? No!" Iggy yelled.  
"Please, please, no..." Xavier moaned.  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dylan groaned.  
"No more..." Alois begged.  
"You'll regret this." Fang sighed and remained emotionless for the most part.  
"Yeah, and then you'll regret trying to get us back when this is over and the cycle of love and pranks will continue." Sarah retorted. "See ya!"  
"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Katie finished. Emily laughed with them.  
"Sorry guys." She apologized. We went up stairs to my room.  
"Best prank ever!" Emily shouted.  
"Night guys!" I said.  
"Night!" They all echoed. It was an awesome prank.

**(A/N: That's all folks! More to come!)**


End file.
